The Illusionist of Beacon
by tgood98
Summary: A young wolf Faunus named Will has a hard time trusting anyone regardless if they are Faunus or human after his family died In an "accident". But now he's met Ruby Rose. Can he leave behind the illusions that once shielded him to let someone in? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Enrollment

**A/N: So this is my very first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so I hope I do somewhat well during this. Oh one last thing before I go, check out a story titled Ancient Secrets by Lazerbear7, It is a very good story along with his other story. This story will, for the most part, go along with the actual show. This first chapter will be in 3****rd**** person and the rest will most likely be in 1****st****. Enjoy!**

'_Damn it, the shop's about to close up' _Thought a young man as he ran through the streets of vale and into the dust shop looking for energy crystals and dust for his weapon. He picked up a few crystals and vials of the volatile substance and made his way to the checkout but not before noticing a girl in the back that looked just about his age reading a magazine titled 'Weapons" and listening to a loud rock song through a red set of headphones with roses on both sides. She had a very strange, although nice looking, set of clothes on. She wore a bright red cloak that was pinned to her shirt with cross style pins, she also had a belt containing several different pouches with what he assumed to be ammo for the large box she had strapped on the back of her belt. In addition to all of that, she had black and red combat boots, a black shirt and skirt both with red trimmings, and black stockings.

He himself was about 5'5, very scrawny with very little muscular strength. He was a wolf Faunus with both ears and a tail. His hands, although boney, had retractable claws that he rarely ever used. His clothes consisted of a long black robe with a hood that hid most of his face in a shadow, preventing anyone from seeing his wolf ears. The robe itself helps hide his tale and thin structure. He pushed back a strand of long black hair back into the hood and took a look at his eyes in the reflection of the glass counter. They were a deep blood red with specks of blue here and there.

'_Damn, _he thought_, she's actually pretty cute'. _He immediately wiped that thought out of his head. '_There's no way I could even come close to talking to her, she probably already has a boyfriend anyways.'_ He finished paying for his dust, but as soon as he was about to turn and leave he saw a large group of men wearing black suits and red ties with black hats and glasses with swords and guns strapped to their sides enter through the front entrance.

"Well hello you two, it is a very nice evening to rob a dust shop don't you think?" said a man in a white, black, and red suit, smoking a cigar and wearing a black bowler hat while carrying a cane even though he didn't look injured. Will couldn't shake the feeling he should watch out for that thing if it came down to fighting. He pulled the hood on his cloak tighter over his head to avoid eye contact. He slowly started to reach for his weapon, something he was very proud of.

His weapon, Naze, named after one of his long dead ancestors, was a two meter long black collapsible spear with wires running up through the shaft and into the blue tinted blade causing an electric charge to be applied to the blade when his aura was directed into the spear. The weapon could also launch the blade at a high velocity into its target and retract using the wires to pull the blade back into the shaft. It was also capable of generating glyphs when the need arose.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid let's not get violent here, all we want is the dust, and you can go with your life." At that very moment one of his henchmen went flying out the shop window and sprawling into the street. The boss took one look and nodded in the direction the first thug came from and the next moment the other two followed suit. This gave the young man the time he needed to pull out and extend his spear, giving a shock filled jab to the boss of the thugs, causing him to fly back out the front door. Before the young man walked out he looked over at where the girl in red was to see if she was ok. Her headphones were now around her neck and in her hands was a large scythe easily two times her size, with an unhappy look on her face. She had no visible Injuries on her so he turned and ran outside to confront the thugs and their boss.

When he opened the door he saw the reason of why that cane seemed so out of place pointed directly in his face. It turned out that it was a cane gun. He quickly flared his red and black aura and he made copies of himself surround the man and caused them to move at a seemingly impossible speed, which confused the cane gun wielding thug and caused him to get dizzy and almost toppling to the ground. Right before he regained his balance, he received another aura filled shock from Naze and was knocked back once again. The cloaked kid looked over to see the young girl finish off the smaller thugs and start chasing after the leader, who was now climbing up a fire escape to the roof of a nearby apartment building. The young girl pointed the head of her scythe at the ground and immediately shot up to the roof in a puff of smoke and-wait-_were those rose petals?_ The cloaked boy stood there, confused as he cast a jumping glyph and flew up to the roof beside the girl only to see the boss get into a bullhead and, to his surprise, a woman firing what seemed to be pieces of the roof using a riding crop as a catalyst only to have them destroyed by an amber eyed woman inside the bullhead before the vehicle sped away. To his surprise, the young girls' eyes got very wide as she said "You're a Huntress… CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" The huntress only gave her and angry glare as an answer.

He and the young girl sat in a dark room with only one light as the witch rambled on about how irresponsible their actions were. He zoned her out, and finally got the chance to examine the two women. The young girl had dark hair with red tips and very bright silver eyes. The older woman, whom he now knew to be a huntress, wore a white and black shirt with a black dress and a shredded purple and black cape. She had blond hair and very bright green eyes, with a pair of silver glasses over them. She wore her hair in a bun with a small amount off to the side in a spiral. She was holding a scroll on which he could see various things such as charts and reports.

The huntress suddenly slapped her riding crop on the table and looked straight at the young man and asked "You haven't said a word this entire time, what is your name?" "Will." He said in a very soft and quiet voice. "Well Will, What do you have to say for yourself?" '_Shit,'_ thought the young man. In the same quiet voice he responded with "I only did what I thought was right, I didn't even get the original energy crystals and dust I came to get." The older woman scoffed and said "Well there is someone who would like to meet you two." She stepped aside to reveal a tall silver haired man in a green and black suit with glasses holding a plate of cookies, a mug of coffee, and a bag from the dust store around his arm.

He looked closely at the young girl and said "Ruby Rose, you have…silver eyes." And set down the plate of cookies, which Ruby immediately started to devour leaving one aside for the kid next to her, and handed Will the bag. Will looked inside and saw more Energy dust and crystals than he originally bought. He went to say something but the silver haired man stopped him and said "Consider it a reward for your bravery." As response, Will cowered deep into his robes and noticed the man observing him "Yes?" Will asked. "It's just that I haven't seen you before. My name is Professor Ozpin, I am headmaster at Beacon Academy and this here is Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers. Now, what is your name?" All eyes in the room were on him, "Will." He replied quietly obviously scared of what was to come.

"Well, Will, Ruby, do you mind telling me where you learned to do this?" said Ozpin as Glynda pulled up a recording of the two fighting. Ruby immediately replied saying "I was taught at Signal by my uncle Qrow." She then looked over expectantly at Will as he nervously said "M-most of it was s-self-taught but m-my family trained m-me, specifically my f-f-father." He stuttered out. "Self-taught Hm? How much did your father teach you?" replied Ozpin as he took a large sip from his mug? "J-Just the basics." As he thought about using an illusion to escape this man and two women blatantly staring at him. "I see. This recording does not show much except for a couple of jabs which, surprisingly, considering your build, knocked the enemy back quite a ways. Can you please explain?"

Suddenly getting excited, which surprised everyone, about getting to brag about Naze, "Well, Its name is Naze and it has wires running through the shaft into the spearhead which, when charged with a small amount of aura, activates the energy crystal which delivers a large electric shock to my foe." Finished Will, quickly ducking back into his robes and started to prepare his aura to cause an illusion in the form of a bang on the wall so he could sneak out. He heard the bang and made a break for the door, but before he could Glynda was in front of him looking angry which caused him to create three copies of himself all of which found a separate corner to cower in before Miss Goodwitch grabbed the real Will and dropped him back into his seat while he started to cower again.

"Well now that that is over, please refrain from doing that again. I have a proposition for you two." he stated "how would you two like to join beacon?" Immediately Ruby and Will perked up. Ruby screamed yes while Will just nodded speechlessly and relaxed in his chair, mouth still wide open. Ozpin smiled and said "Good, now if you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to do regarding two new students. Have a good day. Glynda, could you please guide them out after they come to their senses?" "Yes sir" she replied "Good, I will see you tomorrow. I expect a lot from you two these next four years." Ozpin said as he left thinking '_now this could get to be a very interesting year.'_ He chuckled to himself a bit and continued to Beacon to do the paperwork.

**A/N well that was the first chapter, excuse me for my shitty writing. Reviews would be very welcome as well as constructive criticism. Again thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time. Oh and jack, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**A/N Hey, thanks for the positive results from my last chapter! Leave a review, favorite, follow, tell your friends. It would be a huge help. Thank you all again for the positive feedback! I hope that I won't be as awkward writing this like last chapter. I have decided to make the rest of the story in 3****rd**** person. Also, this chapter I decided not to have my friend proofread it so let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

_'Damn, Vale is bigger than I originally imagined.' _ Thought a surprised Will from the corner of a rather large airship. Next to him was a small window that allowed him to see across almost the entire city. _'I've never been a big fan of heights, well, we will arrive soon I imagine, so I should probably get a good idea of who I'm dealing with here.' _Will thought as he started to examine the other students aboard the ship. There was Ruby having a conversation with a taller girl with hair that almost seemed to be pure gold, there was another blond kid, a boy this time, looking like he was about to throw up.

_'I know his pain very well, I might as well try to help him.' _ Thought Will as he prepared to cause the boy to feel very tired. The blond kid suddenly collapsed on the bench inside the airship and went to sleep. _'Well, that worked better than I thought it would.' _Again he looked around the airship and saw nothing of interest. He was about to take a nap when he heard Ruby yell his name which caused him to sink deep into his black robes. She walked over to him with the same golden haired girl from before.

"H-Hello Ruby, h-how are y-you today?" will stuttered out very aware of the stare he was getting from the taller girl. "I'm doing fine, how about you?" Ruby responded while getting nudged at by the taller girl, who was now sporting a Cheshire cat like grim from ear to ear. "G-g-good." Will managed to say before the taller girl started to look closer at him, trying to get a better look at his face from under the large, black hood. "So Ruby, mind introducing me to your shy friend here?" the tall blond said. "Oh! Yang this is Will, he helped me stop some of the thugs during the dust robbery." Said Ruby "Will, this is my sister Ya-." She was cut off by the tall girl who said "Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby's older sister, I'm sure she talked about me nonstop." Said Yang

Yang was, besides her blond hair and height, built like a fighter. She was very scantily dressed with a pair of black short-shorts and a leather skirt along with her leather jacket over a yellow shirt which squeezed tight against her and proved to be very revealing. She wore a yellow scarf around her neck and had golden bracelets on both wrists. Her eyes were a deep lilac color, which were strangely out of place considering the yellow and brown theme she had.

"A- actually no, I had n-no idea Ruby had an s-sister let alone a-anything else about h-her." Stammered Will as Yang continued to look at him huddled in the corner. The news was playing on a television on one of the walls when it changed to a video of Goodwitch saying something he couldn't make out from behind the two girls. "What did s-she say?" Will asked in confusion. "It was a welcome message telling us to go to the auditorium." Replied Ruby. "Come on then!" said Yang excitedly grabbing ruby and Wills hand, dragging both of them outside past the airsick blond boy while he was throwing up his breakfast in a trashcan.

"Y-yang you have puke on your s-shoe' said Will

"WHAT EW-EW-EW-EW GET IT OFF" yang screamed ad she danced around trying to shake it off while Ruby avoided her shoe. This gave Will the chance to leave a fake copy of himself with the girls as he snuck away. He finally found somewhere secluded when he pulled his hood off, glad for the chance to stretch his sore ears when he heard an explosion off in the distance and wondered what could have caused it.

He sat there for a few minutes glad to be alone when a girl a little older than him snuck up on him and startled him by asking "May I sit here with you?" He jumped and quickly flipped his hood back over his head and looked in fear at the girl standing next to him "S-s-sure!" he almost screamed out. Due to his heightened senses he caught a whiff of her scent. "A-Are you a Faunus?" he asked. She seemed surprised at the question and hesitated before answering "Yes, my named is Blake Belladonna. What is yours and what kind of Faunus are you?" she asked accusingly. "W-Will. I'm a w-wolf Faunus. E-excuse me, I have t-to g-g-o." he managed to stammer out before rushing off into the nearest building, which to his luck, just happened to be the auditorium. He found the darkest corner and sat down waiting for the presentation.

* * *

><p>Soon the auditorium was filled with students. Yang, Ruby, and the motion sick kid walked into the auditorium. Yang and Ruby seemed to heat-seek Will In the corner. "Why did you run off like that?" asked a mildly upset Yang while Ruby gave him the cute little puppy dog stare that little children use when they want something, in her case it was an apology. "S-sorry I don't do too w-well with others, and I just got nervous." Ruby the proceeded to wrap him in a hug saying, "Your forgiven, just give us a heads up next time." Will just stood there with a very noticeable blush on his face, knowing not how to respond, so he just stood there and let her finish her hug. She was about to let go when her hand brushed his tail. His face immediately started to blush and said with an even bigger stutter, although in a very hushed tone "R-R-R-Ruby d-don't t-t-tell anyone p-p-please."<p>

She looked at him with confusion and said "Don't tell anyone about what?" he released a sigh of relief and said "It's n-nothing, don't worry a-about it." He said as his blush and heavy stutter went away. From behind Ruby and Yang, he heard a high pitched voice yell "YOU!" Ruby then proceeded to jump into Wills arms, which made his face get even redder and his tail to wag a small bit, and said "Oh, god, it's happening again!" Will was now able to get a better look at the angry girl who yelled at Ruby.

She wore mostly a white dress, which slowly faded into a light blue around the rim of the skirt, and a white jacket with red lining that also faded into a light blue color by the cuffs. She had long platinum colored hair that was held in a ponytail by an expensive looking tiara which made her look like royalty. Her skin was almost as pale as his, and on her face was a long scar that ran from just above her eyebrow over her eye and just into her cheek. She wore a pair of white high heels and sported some sort of rapier on her belt. He looked her over once more and thought '_I swear I've seen her somewhere, but I'm not sure where from. I should probably stay away from her as much as possible.' _ She continued to yell at Ruby about being blown off a cliff or something.

Ruby noticed where she was and jumped out of his arms with a deep blush and continued to argue with the white hared princess until she walked away in a huff. She yelled the girls name "WEISS PLEASE." and gave up. The next moment Ozpin walked onto the stage and in front of the mic and said "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said he walked offstage and Miss Goodwitch said something about how we gathered in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow our initiation begins and walked offstage in the direction Ozpin went.

* * *

><p>"N-N-No. A-a-a-absolutely n-not. I d-don't trust a-a-anyone here enough to talk to t-them let alone s-s-sleep in the same room!" he said to Yang and Ruby and they just giggled at his antisocial attitude. "Well," began Yang "Just imagine it being one big slumber party then!" she finished excitedly as Ruby was shaking her head "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though" replied Ruby looking around the room with a very slight blush. "I know I do!" replied Yang as she hungrily gazed at a group of boys I one corner of the room flexing. Will noticed Blake sitting against a wall by herself and decided to go talk to her to make sure she didn't say anything about his race.<p>

He finally got the chance to look her over. She wore dark purple pants with black combat boots, she had a white shirt under a dark looking tailcoat-like sleeveless jacket with armbands on both arms going from her wrist up to her upper arm right below her shoulder. She had Amber eyes with dark, rave colored hair and a black bow on the top of her head which, he assumed, hid her Faunus ears. Her skin was about the same tone as Yang's, If not slightly paler.

She was reading a book by the candlelight underneath a window when he approached her and sat down beside her and pulled a book out from a pocket hidden within his robe. The book was titled '**The Art of Illusion'**, and started to re-read most of his more complicated spells that required the user to recite certain words in order for it to work. After a little bit, Blake looked over at him and asked "What book is that?" she leaned close to read the title but he pulled away saying "It's a secret, I'm s-sure you'll find out later in t-time." He marked his page and turned to her "H-Have you told anyone like I-I asked you n-not to?" he asked with a certain degree of curiosity in his voice. Blake looked at him for a moment and replied "No. I have no reason to share that with anybody, and even if I did, I still wouldn't. You have your reasons to keep it hidden and I have mine. Speaking of which, you haven't said anything either, correct?" She looked him dead in the eyes as he said "N-n-no, I-I would never do s-such a thing!" She looked him over for a moment and returned to her book. "What is your b-book about?" he asked out loud. "It's about a man with two souls, one evil and one good, each one fighting for control." She replied without looking up from the pages. "Sounds i-interesting. I'll l-leave you to it then, g-goodnight Blake." He got up as she said "You too Will, get some rest, tomorrows a big day." With that he turned to walk out of the ballroom.

He was about to leave when Goodwitch stood in his way and said "I'm sorry Will, but nobody is allowed to leave during the night." Will looked at her and turned around and leaned behind a wall so that he was just out of her line of sight. He could feel her looking at him and he really needed to leave this crowded room before he went crazy. He thought for a moment and came up with a small plan to get past her and set it into motion. First, he created a copy of himself right where he was standing and then prepared for the aura depletion of his next spell. He cast the spell for invisibility, and felt his energy slowly draining away as he sprinted to the door and slid through the gap in the door left by the old teacher and as soon as he got into the hall he released the invisibility and clone and felt his energy slowly return as he fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>He awoke in the hallway to Miss Goodwitch standing over him with a scowl on her face at the fact that he managed to get past her. "Get up." She said with a venomous voice. "P-Please Miss Goodwitch I-I-I can't s-s-s-sleep with all the other s-s-students! I n-n-need to be alone t-t-to sleep. Just le-." She didn't let him finish his sentence. The angry woman lifted him up by the robe and put him against the wall. "What did I say? That. No. One. Was. To. Leave. The. Ballroom." Goodwitch said with a voice of pure anger. Will, out of pure fear, recited the first spell that came to mind from his book.<p>

**"From the mists of the mountains, a deafening call, bellows down over the plains!"** At this point the teacher was starting to get even more furious with Will for the nerve of him to start shouting nonsense. **"On a host of battle-worn ears it does fall, pushing out through the thunder and rain!"** She then realized what trick he had pulled and immediately dropped him and covered her ears as a sound equal to the loudest boom of thunder erupted from the young boy's throat and echoed through the halls, waking all of the students in the nearby ballroom. He realized what he had done and ran off into the unknown that was Beacons halls.

* * *

><p>After wandering for a while he came across the music room. His eyes wandered the room until he came across a lute. His father owned one and taught him how to play. He pulled his hood off his head and picked it up and started to play a song he learned, which just happened to be a part of the spell he cast a while back.<p>

_**"From the mists of the mountains a deafening call  
>Bellows down over the plains<br>On a host of battle-worn ears it does fall  
>Pushing out through the thunder and rain<br>These men of the north they have suffered too long  
>The anger it swells in their veins<br>Of the spirited roars of lost warriors' songs  
>Distant echoes are all that remain<strong>_

_**And my voice is my violence**_  
><em><strong>Clear the sky's frozen tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>And no more we'll be silent<strong>_  
><em><strong>With this Sovngarde song in our ears<strong>_

_**And we stand tall**_  
><em><strong>Sons of the snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will not fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under these blows<strong>_  
><em><strong>For our hearts they are hardy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our spirits are strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And our voices are lifted into<strong>_  
><em><strong>This Sovngarde song<strong>_

_**Conquer the anger and ravenous rage!**_  
><em><strong>Make it a part of your power<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pummeling down let your bloodlust engage!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under your force they will cower<strong>_

_**Feeling the fury so pure and so bright**_  
><em><strong>Breaking the bonds of surrender<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under the moon for our home we will fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we will die to defend her<strong>_

_**And my voice is my violence**_  
><em><strong>Clear the sky's frozen tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>And no more we'll be silent<strong>_  
><em><strong>With this Sovngarde song in our ears<strong>_

_**And we stand tall**_  
><em><strong>Sons of the snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will not fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under these blows<strong>_  
><em><strong>For our hearts they are hardy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our spirits are strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And our voices are lifted into<strong>_  
><em><strong>This Sovngarde song<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sovngarde song<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sovngarde song<strong>_

_**These perilous peaks**_  
><em><strong>On the rim of the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I move in the midst<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of the clouds drifting by<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the top of the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a white, doomful day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Men of wisdom will show me the way<strong>_

_**And we stand tall**_  
><em><strong>Sons of the snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will not fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under these blows<strong>_  
><em><strong>For our hearts they are hardy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our spirits are strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And our voices are lifted into<strong>_  
><em><strong>This Sovngarde song."<strong>_

Music was always one of the most calming elements in his life. When he looked around the room he noticed an illusion of snow floating around the room, making it seem as if winter had come inside the little room. He watched the snow float around his body in many marvelous patters before he got up and put the lute back in its rightful place. He turned to exit the room and noticed something that made his eyes wide with terror. Among the snow was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all standing there, mouths wide open at multiple things, the first being that he was a Faunus, which Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were surprised at. The second were the illusions he had created. Among the snow was a white dragon that reached all the way up to the roof. Its scales were pure white with piercing blue eyes and gleaming teeth and claws that represented sharp ice sickles. He quickly dispersed the magic, causing the dragon and snow disappear as he snapped his hood back onto his head, and just stared back at them for what seemed like an eternity.

Ruby was the first to speak up still staring, "That was beautiful…" she said and everyone else just nodded in return" He thought for a little longer about what to say and replied by pulling his hood back down, taking a very deep breath, and saying " W-w-w-well I g-g-guess there's n-no need t-t-to hide this f-f-from you anymore…" he replied cautiously and sprinted past him only to nearly run into a smiling Ozpin. "Well," he began "I guess I have a mixed first impression about you. If you would follow me please, I have something to discuss with you." Will looked back at the girls still standing looking at where he had just been, with their eyes and mouths open wide, and look back at Ozpin who said to the girls "Please ladies return to the ballroom and tell everyone to return to bed as you four should also do. Come will, we have something to discuss." Ozpin finished as he started walking with will following close behind.

* * *

><p>After a small bit of walking the arrived on a balcony overlooking the courtyard of the school and calmly asked "So, do you mind telling me what happened and why it happened?" Will stood in silence for a bit before replying "W-well to start off I can't sleep with a bunch of people I don't know or trust yet. Secondly after I got out in the hall, Goodwitch scared me and I got really scared, accidentally releasing a spell, which I don't doubt you heard. I call it Thunder Voice because immediately after the words are said, a roar will escape my throat, equal only to the raw power of thunder. In the music room, I played a song which contained those words which released the snow and Frost Drake. I know, it must seem hard to believe that a weakling like me could cause such a mess, but that's the truth sir." He surprised himself to hear that he said that all without a stutter.<p>

Ozpin thought on this for a moment and said "I am truly sorry that my colleague happened to scare you like that, but you should have listened, and because of your current 'predicament I will allow you to rest in of the empty dorms for this night only. I will come to wake you in the morning. Now, if you would follow me, I will lead you to said dorm room." Will was genuinely surprised at the headmaster's kindness. Soon enough he was lying down in an empty dorm room. He thought about the events over the last few weeks that led up to this moment as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Will awoke once more in the morning to the smell of coffee and food. He got up, put his robe back on and went to the small kitchen segment of the dorm and found Ozpin brewing a pot of coffee and cooking what seemed to be pancakes with bacon and sausage links. Will took in a deep breath and said "You're breakfast smells delicious. Oh, is it ok if I use the shower in this Dorm?" It's been at least a full day since he had showered last.<p>

"Yes, I don't see the issue with it, just make sure to clean up, and these are not just for me you know." Ozpin said not taking his eyes away from the stove. "O-oh, thank y-you sir." He said, realizing that his stutter was returning after a nights rest. He found his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower, careful not to make it very dirty. He then got dressed in his same old robe and returned to the kitchen area where a plate with a couple of pancakes, bacon strips, and sausage inks awaited him along with a mug of coffee. Will went over to the plate of food and noticed that all of the dishes had been cleaned and put away as well as the coffee pot empty and clean.

Upon closer inspection he found a small note under his plate that said '_I must finish the preparations for today's initiation. I expect great things from you Mister Will. Please clean your dishes and return them to their proper spots when finished. I look forward to seeing what you're capable of during the initiation.-Ozpin' _He crumpled the note and stuffed it into his pocket. He picked up the food and coffee and sat down at the small desk by where he slept and devoured the meal in less than 2 minutes. He sighed and picked up his plate and washed it in the kitchen. After wandering around the kitchen for a bit he found the place where the plates and silverware went. He returned to the sleeping quarters to finish his coffee. Will looked out the window and saw a few of the students heading to a cliff where Ozpin stood with Goodwitch. Ozpin seemed to look straight at Will, which caused him to duck behind the wall with his now empty mug and rushed into the kitchen to wash it and put it away.

Will made the bed and retrieved Naze from under the bed along with his spell book and flipped his hood back onto his head before rushing out the door, locking it behind him as he ran down the hall to get to the gathering area. _'I can't stand to be late to the initiation.' _ He thought as he sprinted towards the cliff, only to see that it was only him, the teachers, Ruby, Yang, and a few other students. Placed in rows on the ground, were dull steel plates that he thought would most likely launch him into the Emerald Forest just below the cliff he and the others were standing on. He stood on one of the plates closer to the edge and mentally prepared himself for the task ahead.

* * *

><p>When all of the students had arrived, Ozpin went on to explain the task. Will had to maneuver his way through the forest, encountering Grim along the way, to a rundown temple which contained a relic in which he had to return to Ozpin with. It seemed simple enough, but he knew there had to be more to it than that. Ozpin then said something about partners and looking them in the eyes. <em>'I guess I'll have to be careful not to be seen by anyone then.' <em> Thought Will. All of a sudden he was launched high up into the air, and then started to freefall to the ground.

Will thought for a moment on his landing strategy and pulled out Naze. He aimed the blade at the closest tree and shot the blade out, still connected to the staff by a long strand of wires that went into the shaft of the spear. The blade hit its mark and pulled will to the tree in a matter of seconds. The spearhead and shaft reconnected and left Will crouched on top of the spear. He carefully lowered himself to a nearby branch and pulled Naze from the thick bark of the tree and prepared to cast a Soft Landing glyph on the ground far below him and jumped. After a few seconds of freefall he landed on the glyph and cut off the aura he was feeding to it just in time for a lone Beowulf to pop out of the brush nearby, growling at its newfound prey.

Will got into his combat stance and prepared to take down the vicious beast. The Beowulf charged Will, only to have him fly past the beast, cutting its head off in the process. _'I can't keep doing this alone. I wonder if I could find a spell to disguise myself as a Grim to sneak past the other Grim.'_ He quickly flipped through his spell book and found the polymorph spell which gave him the appearance of a Grimm of his choice, but required a sample of the Grim he wished to become, in his case, a Beowulf.

He recited the words **"Close your weary eyes as your skin becomes mine." ** He saw the decapitated Grim's body and head vanish and looked down and saw that he had the body of the beast with Naze in his mouth instead of his hands. He turned away and started to run north to where the temple was supposed to be located and burst into a clearing with an old circular building only to find Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss startled at the creature standing before them. To his left side was an adult Deathstalker, and above him he saw a large Nevermore fly by. Will turned his head back to the girls just in time to see a flash of red fly towards him, giving him barely enough time to dodge the large scythe she was swinging. He made a beeline for the temple jumping over the rest of the girls and into the middle of the stone structure.

Surrounding him were stone pedestals with black and gold chess pieces. A few of them were missing, most likely because the other teams got here before him. He seemed drawn to the black king piece, almost as if it was calling him. He walked over to it and picked it up in his mouth along with Naze and turned to the girls just as they were starting to surround him. He tried to run past Yang but she punched him with a pair of metal gauntlets, effectively knocking him onto his back and dispelling the illusion, causing the girls to let out a yelp. "Ow, Yang, you h-have a strong p-p-punch." His hood fell off as he stood up rubbing his head, revealing his wolf ears relaxed on his head.

Weiss looked at him for a moment before grabbing a handful of his robe, pinning him against a pillar with her sword against his throat, yelling "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She seemed furious which caused him to stutter even more as he said "I-I-It w-w-was one o-of my s-s-s-spell- WATCH OUT!" The lingering Deathstalker had come up on the group and tried impaling Ruby with the large stinger on the end of its tail. Will acted on instinct and cast a very dangerous spell, as it consumes most of his aura,** "Down in the depths of the death and the agony, scars from a thousand wounds in your memory. Over and over, grind through the butchery, once more you run this gauntlet of misery!" **He shouted while putting all his concentration into the spell and on the Deathstalker.

After a long moment of pure silence at the echoing words, the Deathstalker reared up and released an ear-splitting screech that caused Weiss to drop will, who ran for his spear and prepared his attack. He rolled underneath the Deathstalker, charged the energy crystals as much as he could with what little aura he had left, and stabbed the spear into the fleshy underside of the giant creature, releasing the full effect of the electric charge into the Grim, and rolled out of the way to see his work. The Deathstalker collapsed on the ground, a puddle of black blood slowly forming around the body of the great beast. He looked over at the girls, and the last thing he saw were Ruby's big, silver eyes before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Will was falling. He could see the ground far below him and coming up alarmingly quickly. Will went for his staff but found it missing from his belt. '<em>No,' <em>he thought _'no, no, no, no, no, no, what am I going to do?' _ He knew there was no way for him to survive this fall. _'Ruby, I'm so sorry I never got to know you better, you left a great impression on me…'_ he finished that thought as his body met with the ground, screaming and crying.

He woke up and bolted straight up with a scream, fear present on his face. Realizing it was just a dream, he relaxed. He looked down and noticed Ruby fast asleep on his leg, a line of drool running down the side of her cheek. "R-R-Ruby, c-c-c-can you p-p-please get u-u-up?" he said quietly, shaking his leg a little before giving up on waking her up. _'Well I guess this isn't too bad, I mean, she is really cute, especially when she's like this. If I'm going to confront her about my feelings then I should probably wait a while before doing so. She seems trustworthy enough after all.' _He started to stroke her hair gently _'Her hair is so soft…'_ he removed his hand and fell back into his slumber.

* * *

><p>He awoke once more in the infirmary to find Ruby start to wake up "Good morning sleepy head" he said, startling her awake. "S-sorry, I didn't mean t-to scare you." He said apologetically. She jumped up on the bed and wrapped him in a huge hug and started to cry. "W-w-we thought y-y-you h-had died." She managed to say through her tears. He couldn't bear seeing her like this so he reluctantly returned the hug and saying "I'm fine now, its ok, I just went past my limit a little bit. Please stop crying now, I hate it when people cry." She hugged him even tighter before replying "I was s-so scared…" he just nodded his head and decided to let her cry herself to sleep.<p>

About half an hour after she fell asleep Yang entered the room with a tray of food staring in disbelief at her sister who had fallen asleep with her arms still around Will. Her eyes turned a rage filled red when she turned to Will, who was also fast asleep. She set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed and tapped him on the shoulder hard enough until he said with his eyes still closed, "Yes?" He still had a tired tone in his voice. "Listen to me, and listen good, we will have a nice 'talk' later, until then you think about what you want to do about this," she indicated to her sleeping sister, "do I make myself clear?" she finished, her voice dripping with venom. Will his eyes wide with fear looked at her and said "y-y-yes ma'am!" Yang seemed to calm down a bit as she looked back at her sleeping sister and said "She actually has a crush on you," she giggled a bit at this, "And I can tell you do too, I can guess what you may feel for her so if you even dare hurt her, I will kill you without remorse." Will looked at her for a moment before saying in a soft voice, "Well that makes everything easier for me. How long has she been here? How long have I been here?" he asked "Two days now. She hasn't willingly left your side since we brought you here from the forest." Will thought on this for a moment a nodded saying, "I suppose you better call Ozpin down here or a Nurse or something. Just please, don't get Goodwitch, whatever you do, don't get her." Yang didn't question his reasoning, but she understood on some level of what it is like to deal with her.

Yang pulled up a scroll and typed a quick message and sent it. Right before she closed her scroll she got her signature grin and snapped a picture of Ruby and Will and said "This is going straight to the team and Dad." Before sending another message and closing her scroll. "Well enjoy your time with Ruby and Ozpin." She said with the grin still widely present on her face as she closed the door quietly. Will sighed glad to be alone for a bit longer. He started stroking Ruby's soft hair once again, which caused her to stir in her sleep and squeeze Will.

"Ah, so you're finally awake I see." Ozpin said, surprising Will from his stupor. "Y-yes, I woke up about an hour and a half ago to R-Ruby a-asleep on my leg. When she woke up she started to cry and wrapped me in this p-position and fell asleep once again." Will replied as he removed his hand from Ruby's head. "Well it is good to see that the two of you are doing well. Your aura levels have completely regenerated, so you will be ready to start classes tomorrow. I have some more news however, take this as you will, you have been assigned to team RWBY and will be spending the next four years of your life with those four girls. All I can say is good luck, I know how much trouble women can be." Ozpin chuckled a bit at his joke and continued, "Your scroll and uniform awaits you in your teams' dorm room. We had an extra bed moved in as there were only four, but seeing your current position, you can share a bed with miss Rose here." He finished with a smile apparent of his face. "T-Thank you sir, but I do have one question." Stated Will "Will I be able to wear my black robes instead?" Ozpin thought on this for a moment and nodded saying, "I suppose so, have a good day Will. I expect good marks from you. With that Ozpin left and once again left Ruby and Will alone.

He shook Ruby awake and said "Ozpin just left and gave me the news that I will be on your team for the next four years." He finished with a smile. Ruby stared at him for a second and screeched with happiness and squeezed him tighter and said "Well, I suppose we should get going then?" Will replied with a nod and the sudden realization that all he had on was his jeans and T-shirt he wore under his robe and asked, "Hey Ruby, where's my robe?" She reached over the side of the bed and picked up his robe, which was now clean and folded. "Thank you very much Ruby." He said with a smile. "As much as you don't want to, you need to get up now so that we can go" Will said gently pushing the happy girl off of him. He got up and stretched, his ears pointing up and his tail sticking straight out. Ruby took this chance to give his tail a quick pet before giggling at the look Will gave her. Will slipped on his robe and grabbed his weapon from the nightstand.

Ruby led him from the infirmary to their Dorm room, which was empty. He took this chance to hug Ruby once more before saying, "Yang came by earlier why you were sleeping on top of me…" Ruby stared at him in disbelief and yelled "WHAT?"

**A/N Ah I finished this in just about two days. I don't plan on throwing these out that fast, they will start taking a bit longer now that I've started and have some motivation to continue. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of The Illusionist of Beacon. As always, leave a review of what you thought, what you think might happen, and also if you would like me to post a character bio. Until next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Classes, Girls, and Shopping

**A/N Ah a new chapter of The Illusionist at Beacon. I'm starting this chapter about half a day after the last one aired. I get writers block often so I'm not entirely sure when it will be put up, most likely within three days so well see how this chapter plays out. As always, thank you for the feedback, leave a review, share with your friends, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting on her bed, knees held up to her chest, rocking back and forth muttering "What will she do." Over and over again like a broken record. Will on the other hand was looking around his small sleeping area for the things Ozpin had left him. He opened the bottom drawer on his nightstand and found a scroll and a uniform. He pulled the scroll out and started to customize it to his personal liking, which was a dark looking theme of black and a deep, dark blue. Once he was finished finalizing his colors, he went online and pulled up S-tunes and started downloading his music. <em>'6 hours remaining? Shit, at least this gives me time to other things.' <em>thought Will. "Ruby, do you want to come with me to Vale for a bit?" he asked Ruby, who seemed to calm down at this. "Yes please, when do we leave?" "Now if you're ready." She pulled her scythe out from under her bed and strapped it to the back of her belt. "Let's go then." She replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>They made their way to Vale via automated bullhead. It took about a total of 20 minutes for the bullhead to make its way into the city and for them to depart the station. Will wanted to get some decorations for his area as well as new clothes, and new robes. He also needed bathroom and kitchen items such as towels, coffee, toothpaste and a new toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and other such necessities. Ruby was strangely quiet during the trip, which worried Will.<p>

"W-What's wrong Ruby?" he asked as he turned to look at her. "It's nothing really. I'm just scared about what my sister might do with that picture." Will just nodded before walking through the doors of a clothing store. He picked out several pairs of black pants and black shirts and tried them on to make sure that they fit. He slung the items over his shoulder as he went to pay for the clothes. On their way to a nearby grocery store, they passed an electronics store which Ruby insisted they go in. "Fine, I need to get a pair of headphones anyway." Will said, giving in to Ruby's signature puppy dog stare.

She disappeared in a puff of rose petals leading into the store and into the music aisle. Will browsed the headphones for a bit before picking up an expensive pair of black and blue, noise canceling headphones. The last pair he had, broke while he was on one of his odd jobs. He thought for a minute on if he needed anything else, he had a lot of money, left over from his time moving around from place to place. He went over into the computer section and picked out an Alien ware X51 desktop and a nice looking monitor to match. He asked to have it delivered to his dorm room at Beacon. He then proceeded over to the accessories, picked out a mouse, controller, and headset. He paid for everything and walked outside with his bag full of electronics and clothes. Not too long after, Ruby came out with a few new CDs and they went on their way to finish the shopping.

* * *

><p>By the time they were done at the grocery shop, it was starting to get dark. Will still had one more shop left to go to before going back. Will was in desperate need of a few more black robes and stepped into the clean smelling shop, seeing all kinds of robes and cloaks on display. One of the clerks walked up to him, "Long time no see Will, and how have you been?" This man was in his late 50's and had long, bright, silver hair. "I-I've been fine, what about you James? Has business b-been well?" questioned Will "Eh, not many people wear robes or cloaks anymore sadly." "W-well, I need 3 more of the same measurement, and while you're at it, c-could we get my friend here measured and get 3 for her as well?" Ruby was oblivious to what was going on and was listening to her new CD's on her scroll. "Why of course, could you get her to come over her for a second please?"<p>

Will walked over to where Ruby was standing and pulled her headphones off. "C-Could you please go with this man? He is going to take your measurements." Will questioned to a curious Ruby, but she complied and not long after, came back out. They waited for a few minutes when James came back out and gave the bag with the robes to Will, who in turn, gave the man a nod and said "Y-You still have the billing information, c-correct?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, of course. Now you two have a good day, I have some paperwork to take care of in the office. Until next time Will." With that the old man walked off into the employee's only section, and out of sight. Will placed the bag on the ground and fished out one of the red, silken robes, and presented it to Ruby. She stared for a moment and then squealed with delight as she put it on over her current cloak, and flipped the hood up while giving Will a hug, effectively squeezing the air out of his lungs. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, WILL!" She squealed out. "Consider it as thanks for staying with me during my hospitalization." Said Will.

Ruby finally let go of him and they left the shop and went back to the station to get on the bullhead. About half a mile away from the station they were ambushed aby a group of 6 thugs, looking for a quick payout. "Well, Well, look what we have here boys, a young couple thinking they're safe wandering the stree-." The man didn't get the chance to finish because of the electric shock that knocked him out. Will jumped in the middle of the group and charged his spear with enough energy to knock them all out, and spun in a circle while twirling his spear, knocking all of them out within a span of 3 seconds. He then pulled out his scroll and called the police. He recited what happened and gave the address of where the thugs were located and started to walk to the station once again.

* * *

><p>After the short airship ride to Beacon, they hurried to their room only to find the rest of team RWBY doing their own things. Weiss was studying, Blake was reading a book, and Yang was brushing her long, golden hair. As soon as the door opened, everyone looked their way. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? WE HAVE TESTS TO STUDY FOR!" Weiss immediate screamed at them before letting out a huff and turning back to her studies. Yang looked at the two and let her signature Cheshire cat grin plaster itself on her face as she giggled and said "I like your robe Ruby, did your new boyfriend get it for you?" "YANG!" said Ruby in disbelief as her face and Will's got as red as her robe. She tackled Yang onto the bed and started wrestling with her.<p>

Will turned away from the sisterly scene and placed his stuff on his bed. He unpacked everything and put them in their respective places among the dorm. Just as he finished putting his extra clothes away, a knock was heard at the door. Yang let go of Ruby and sprinted to the door. There stood a man with a few boxes and stared for a second and said "Is there a Will home?" he questioned. Yang looked over at Will who walked over to the door, saw the boxes and said "That was rather quick, is this everything?" Will asked "Yep, here sign this." He handed him a scroll and stylus, which Will used to sign his name and say farewell to the delivery man. "Yang, can you please help me with these? I just need you to grab one of the boxes." Said Will. Yang picked up the smaller box which left him with the larger one. "Be careful with that, set it down softly on my bed please." He was excited to get to play on his new computer for the first time. He picked the box up and set it by his desk. He opened both boxes and set up the computer. The machine whirred to life and certain parts started to glow blue once it was turned on and everything, including his own personal internet hotspot, was set up.

The four girls stared in awe at the computer and him. Will sat at the desk and continued to set it up, installing multiple programs, including virus protection software and Steam. After all the programs were set up he booted up Steam and logged in."1llu510n15t" was his username. He queued all of his games for download and turned off his monitor. Yang was the first one to speak "That is a really nice computer…" "Ya..." responded the other three girls. "Well I think I'm going to sleep, goodnight you four." Will said as he crawled under his covers, turning off the lamp on his nightstand before plugging his headphones into his scroll and hitting the shuffle button. He fell asleep to the sound of music in his ears.

* * *

><p>He awoke sometime in the night to find Ruby crawling into his bed and sliding under the blanket with him. His face got redder than her cloak as he stuttered out "W-w-what are y-y-you doing R-R-Ruby?" she looked at him before saying "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I may have a crush on you…" her face getting redder than his. "I know, Y-Yang told m-me." She let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him as he said. "T-To be h-h-h-honest, I-I-I might have o-o-one for y-y-you too." Ruby looked at him with bright silver eyes that seemed to glow in the night and asked "R-really?" her eyes getting wide. "Yes" Will said. Ruby then wrapped him in a hug and said "Well then, goodnight boyfriend." Before squeezing him and falling asleep. He stared at her for a moment, pondering what just happened and decided that he will deal with it in the morning and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Will awoke to the alarm on his scroll buzzing and Ruby's head, who moved somehow during the night, right next to his. He felt his face getting red and tried to get up, only to find Rub clinging on to him. He reached for his scroll and turned off the alarm. He took a look around the room and saw Weiss start to wake up. Yang was snoring loudly and Blake was sleeping quietly. He looked back at Ruby. <em>'Boyfriend huh. I suppose I wanted this, but still, it just feels strange to know that someone thinks of me in that way. This could be for my betterment around people.'<em> He reached for his scroll and checked the schedule. _'Breakfast, Grim Studies, History, Lunch, PT and Dueling, and Herbalism? Strange, I would never think to need that in life, but I suppose it could be useful in the wilds. Lastly there is our free time and dinner. Its 5:00 now and classes start at 8:00. I better start getting ready.' _He pulled up his map and quickly memorized the route he was going to take.

He set his scroll on his nightstand and pried Ruby off of him, who just fell back onto the bed, drooling in her sleep. Will walked quietly into the bathroom and started up the shower. He made sure he had his change of clothes in the bathroom with him. After a quick 2 minute shower, he got dressed and went back into the sleeping area. Weiss was awake and sitting on the edge of her bed. She glanced at Will and muttered her greeting before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready. The whole team needed to wake up so he flicked the lights on and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Once the water started to drip, the sweet smell filled the air as he got out a mug for himself. He left the kitchen to see if the girls were all awake. Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed looking off into space, Yang was still snoring loudly, and ruby was starting to wake up at the smell of coffee. "Good morning you two, Weiss is in the bathroom right now. How do you take your coffee?" he asked.

"5 sugars and milk." Ruby said. "I don't drink coffee, I have some tea in pantry." Stated Blake "Do you want anything else in it?" he asked "One sugar and a little bit of milk please" responded the drowsy Faunus. He went into the kitchen and made the drinks. Will walked back out, with the drinks in hand, and gave them to their respective owners. "Yang needs to wake up. How does she like her coffee?" Will questioned. Blake immediate responded "She likes it black." Ruby gave her a strange and went back to sipping her tea. He made the drink and went over to Yang. He waved it under her nose, which woke her up slowly. She realized that it was a cup of coffee under her nose and snatched the mug from Will and started to sip it.

Will just shook his head and knocked on the bathroom door. "How do you like your coffee Weiss?" he asked through the door. "2 sugars and cream please." she said back from the other side. He made the drink and set it on her nightstand. He walked over and sat on his bed next to Ruby who looked much more awake, but still had drool on her cheek. He pulled a tissue out of the box he had hidden in his nightstand and wiped it off, causing Yang to shoot him a strange look. Ruby smiled at him and went back to her coffee. Will got up, grabbed Naze, and walked to the door. "I will see you all at breakfast." He stated before walking out the door only to run into the motion sick kid. "S-sorry." He said quietly before attempting to walk away. He bumped into another person, this time an extremely energetic orange haired girl who wore her uniform. "OOH WHO ARE YOU~" she shouted in a singsong voice, startling him and causing him to back into the blond haired kid, who then fell over with Will falling on top of him. Off to the side stood two others, a guy with black hair with a streak of pink and a long red haired girl who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I-I-I-I'm S-s-sorry!" he quickly said and bolted off just in time to hear the door to his dorm bust open to reveal and angry Yang "WILL, YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" she yelled at the now sprinting kid, giving chase. Will was already a fast runner, but Yang was slightly faster. He ran into the cafeteria and hid between the door and wall just as she ran in. He saw something he did not expect to see, Yang was engulfed in flames with her gauntlet weapons at the ready. When she had her back turned to the door he slid out from his hiding place and started his sprint again. This time she caught him and threw a rage filled punch into his shoulder blade, sending him flying into the ground at a high speed, and effectively knocking him out. She pulled him out of the ground and dragged his unconscious body all the way back to the dorm. Yang opened the door and threw him onto his bed as Ruby ran over to him. "YANG YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK HIM OUT!" Yang looked crestfallen at the fact her sister had yelled at her. "Well you know I just want to protect you…" Yang said. Ruby let out a sigh. "I can't having you hurting my boyfriend because I decided to sleep in the same bed as him. Promise me you won't hurt him anymore unless I give you permission please?" she asked, putting on her puppy dog face. Yang wrapped Ruby in a bear hug and said "Fine, but if he hurts you…" Ruby just returned the hug and said "I know Yang."

Will bolted up from his unconscious state and backed as far into the corner of his bed as he could get to distance himself from Yang who, upon seeing this, said her apologies. Ruby tackled Will back down onto the bed and glared at Yang. "Ok, now that the interruptions are over, can we go get breakfast?" asked Will, stomach growling. "Sure." everyone said at once. He went to get up but found Ruby still clinging to him. "Ruby, can you let go of me so we can leave?" Ruby looked at him for a second before replying "Nope." Yang giggled a bit at this. He got up, Ruby on his back, and walked outside ad towards the cafeteria once more.

* * *

><p>Will piled his plate high with sausage and bacon. He got two pancakes and went to sit down with his team. Across from where he sat was the same energetic orange haired girl from earlier. He froze in his seat as the girl once again asked "Hello who are you? ~" In her singsong voice. "W-Will." He stuttered out. The boy with the pink strip in his hair looked up from hid food. "Hello Will, My name is Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren. This here is –." "NORA, NICE TO MEET YOU!" she cut him off and screamed excitedly. The red haired girl further down let out a giggle at this and said. "Hello, my name is Pyrrha and this here is Jaune. It's a pleasure to meet you Will." He softened a bit at this other teams kindness and said "Likewise." He then started to devour all the meat on his plate in about half a minute. He then turned to his pancakes and ate them with much less enthusiasm as the meat.<p>

He excused himself from the table and disposed of his dishes and walked back to the table to sit down. As soon as he did, Ruby moved her plate in front of him and sat on his lap, earning glares from Yang and Weiss. The other team gave Yang a quizzical look, to which she responded "They're dating." Nora squealed with excitement "AWWWWWWW!" This new revelation to everyone cause Wills face to get as red of Ruby's cloak, which he proceeded to bury his face in. Ruby's face also erupted in a violent blush and finished eating. She got off his lap and put her dishes away. Will got up and walked out with Ruby following close behind.

As soon as they were out of sight from the others, Ruby once again jumped onto Will's back. Sometime during the walk from the cafeteria to the classroom, Ruby had fallen asleep on his back. He carried her into the class and set her down in one of the chairs. "Ah! Nice of you to finally join my class Mr. Will! My name is Professor Port." said a booming voice from behind him, which almost made him jump out of his skin. He turned to see an older looking portly man with an extremely bushy moustache and eyebrows. He wore a red suit with gold trim and buttons. He carried a cup of coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Ah, I see Miss Rose is already sleeping too. So young man, tell me why aren't you in uniform?" Will just took a deep breath and pulled his hood back far enough for the professor to see his ears and said "I also have a tail. I would like to keep this secret for obvious reasons." Port thought on this for a moment and said "I respect your reasoning and will allow you to keep your hood and robes on in my class. However, I do believe that my colleague, Bartholomew Oobleck, will not. He is a Faunus rights activist and will attempt to stop the discrimination. His attempts, however noble they may be, don't get to some of the students. So I warn you now, be weary of those around you, for those who will see your true self will then reveal their true intentions to you." Will looked a bit concerned "Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I will send a message to Doctor Oobleck to warn him of your situation. Oh, and when you go meet the good fellow, I must warn you that he is a rather eccentric individual." Port smiled and sat down at his desk. Will sat down next to Ruby as Professor Port finished typing a message. Not even ten second later a younger man zipped into the room in a blur of white and green, with a thermos in hand.

_'Ah, this must be Oobleck. Damn, he's fast.' _ After receiving a quick word and a nod in Wills direction, Oobleck was upon him. Oobleck looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties. He had messy green hair and opaque glasses. He wore a white shirt with a crooked tie and black pants and shoes. "Hello there Will, I am Doctor Oobleck. Professor Port has explained your situation to me, so, I will allow you to keep your hood and robe on in class. I respect your decision. However, there are those who will not be so generous, namely a young man named Cardin Winchester. He is racist against Faunus and will pester and bully them any time he can. If you two were to fight, you will have Peter and myself support in the matter." Will let out a slight sigh "Thank you both for your support." Oobleck looked pleased with himself "Yes, well I have a class to teach soon and students are starting to enter, I will see you soon Will." And with that, he flashed out of the classroom.

Soon enough, students started to file into the classroom and take their place among the seats in the room. The room itself was quite large with tiered desks so the students could see over one another. His team walked through the door and Blake and Yang sat by Ruby while Weiss was next to him. She shot a disappointed look at Ruby, who was still fast asleep, using the desk as a pillow. Will pulled out his scroll and awaited the professor to start. He hit the record button when he started to tell a story about when he was our age and had slain some beast. Will listened intently to the story, not out of interest, but because Port was giving them a detailed explanation on how to slay a certain beast effectively. Although long, the story did have good information in it that he imagined his team wouldn't catch.

"Now class, after that riveting tale of heroism performed by me, it's time for some action!" he looked directly at Will for this next part, "Will, dear boy, would you please come down here next to me?" This woke up Ruby and got everyone's attention. He scooted past Weiss and down to the middle. "Today, you will be fighting a Grim for the class, and before you ask, no, I will not tell you what kind of Grim it will be. That would give you the advantage. Now, go get ready." Will pulled out Naze and said "I already am." This was rewarded by a smile from the old professor as he lifted his weapon, which was a blunderbuss with ax blades. "BEGIN!" he bellowed as he cut the lock on a large cage by his desk. He heard a roar from inside the cage as an Ursa Major barreled out making a beeline for Will. Will, flared his aura, giving a large amount of energy to the spear, and charged straight to the beast. The Ursa stopped and reared up on its hind legs, allowing Will to slide under the Ursa, summon a jumping glyph and land on the Ursa's back. He then proceeded to stab the Beast I the back with the charged spear, and nearly fry it with electricity. As the Major fell, he jumped off its back and landed on the ground, spear still embedded in the Ursa Majors back.

"Bravo Will! Retrieve your weapon and return to your seat." Will ripped Naze out of the Ursa's back and collapsed it. The class went by rather quickly after that. Port was lecturing them on the Ursa through on of his life stories. The bell rang and everyone bolted out of the room. Ruby never woke up so Will had to carry her to Oobleck's class. About halfway there she woke up and gave Will a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush violently and her to giggle. Oobleck's class was equally as boring as Port's and Will had a difficult time staying awake. Soon his eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep beside Ruby, who was also asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's chapter 3 folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I got major writing block and got lazy with it. Sorry for this shitty chapter again, but, as always, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next installment of The Illusionist at Beacon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Dinner

**A/N Thank you all for the views and favorites and such, I really do appreciate it. Again, sorry if I get lazy during these chapters, between school, band stuff, learning to code HTML and CSS (kudos to you if you know what either of that is) and it is taking up a lot of my time. Feel free to PM me, it's nice to have contact with those who read the story. **

* * *

><p><em>Blood, metal, fire. This is all a younger Will of his parents and their destroyed car in downtown Atlas. They were on their way to his uncle's house in Northern Atlas when a bullet shattered the driver's side window and blew apart his father's head, who was driving at the time. His mother screamed as the bullet cleaved through her head as well. Will, 14 at the time, was utterly helpless from his position as the car continued to build its growing collection of bullet holes. He could hear them hitting elsewhere as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. On his side was nothing but fields. Without a second thought, he jumped out of the fast moving vehicle into the lush, green grass. <em>

_ Big mistake on his part. As soon as he stood up he was ambushed by a group of men, all armed to the teeth, dressed in White Fang outfits. They started shouting at him, but he couldn't understand them. The pain, the suffering, the misery of having the only people he ever trusted wiped away in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, a new feeling arose in his chest, something that dwarfed the misery of his loss. Rage. Pure, unprecedented, rage. He looked down at his hands only to see the darkest black he had ever seen in is life. The White Fang members around him erupted into screams. Screams of terror, of pain, of misery. They all collapsed, and a few seconds later, so did Will._

_ He awoke in a dark grey room tied to a metal chair bolted to the floor. He had no idea how long he had been locked up like this. A man dressed In White Fang attire entered the room and undid his bindings, throwing Will over his shoulder afterwards. Will heard words bouncing around inside his mind, words he knew not the origin, but felt the power they had contained. Those words then leaked out from his throat. __**"And unto him the words were uttered, you shall experience pain in its purest form."**__ The White Fang man dropped Will, screaming in agony until his throat went hoarse._

_ Will was once again, covered in black as he walked away from the now unconscious man. Luckily for Will, he was in a small room located inside a warehouse. He exited the small room only to see the Atlas division of the White Fang standing before him scream in agony as soon as their eyes were laid upon the young boy's aura. He felt his rage grow, and with the rage, the screams. Soon enough most of the men had either gone unconscious or had died from the illusion of pure pain bestowed upon them._

"_**They're waiting for you Will."**__ A voiced resonated from all around him __**"It's time for you to leave this place and return to the ones that care for you."**__ Before he could respond a forceful wind blew him outside of the factory into the cool air of the night. __**"We will speak again soon, only then will I give you the answers. But for now, you must be patient, and keep that Ruby girl close, she may be your only way to reconnect with the world."**_

* * *

><p>Will woke with a start to see Ruby's bright silver eyes looking at him with a worried look. He looked to his hands only to see a thin black covering of his black aura covering them. Thankfully, she was the only one who had seemingly noticed the issue. He quickly dispersed his aura and shook his head and whispered "Later." One second Oobleck was pointing something out on the board and the next he was next to Will who nearly fell out of his seat. "I would like to speak to team RWBY after class please, we have something of importance to discuss." He then zoomed away to continue his teaching. The rest of his team looked just at each other, while Wills face went to an extremely pale shade.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will, do they know about your secret?" Oobleck had asked Will after class while the rest of team RWBY just nodded. "Does anyone else know? Other than staff I mean." Team RWBY shook their heads at this. "Hmmm, I see. Will, do you think you can keep this a secret for very much longer?" Will thought on this for a moment and said "No, but when the time comes to reveal myself, which I feel will be very soon, I will handle it myself." Oobleck smiled at this and nodded. "It seems that you have gotten much braver since we first met Will." Said Ruby next to him, "But now I have a serious question. What was that black stuff covering your skin while you were sleeping?" Will tensed up at this question, flared his black aura with specks of blue, and managed to say "That's my aura. It only turns completely black when my darker emotions emerge. Emotions such as anger, misery, grief, agony, anything of the sort." Ruby gripped his hand in hers and leaned against him "But the more positive the emotions, the more blue shows up in it." Ruby kissed his cheek and his aura flared up involuntarily for a second but it contained more blue than black in it. When it died down everyone could see the violent blush on his face. Everyone laughed except Oobleck, who just smiled at the two.<p>

"Well thank you all for staying, but now I have some paperwork to do. Go enjoy your lunch time." Oobleck then zipped over to his desk and started to grade papers. Team RWBY walked out of the classroom and straight to the lunchroom. They all got their lunch and sat down. Will got a roast beef sandwich and fries while everyone else got a turkey sandwich or a salad. He wolfed down the sandwich and fries and returned his dishes. He was about to sit back down when he heard someone shriek behind him "Stop, please…" a tall red haired kid was pulling on a rabbit Faunus girls ears. Will could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the second. He let a growl and walked towards the tall kid only to have the rest of his team stand in the way. Will let out a loud growl and flared his aura, which caused the three drop to the ground, holding their ears and screaming. _**"LET GO OF THE GIRL, ASSHOLE!" **_he said, his voice giving a two toned effect thanks to his illusion magic. The tall boy laughed and said with a smile "Sure, it looks like I have a new freak to torture anyways." He took a step towards Will but didn't make it any further. Will had pulled out Naze and delivered a powerful electric shock to the now unconscious boy. During the lunge he performed to strike down the bully, his hood had fallen off his head, revealing his wolf ears and his black aura covering all but his face.

Upon seeing the bully knocked out, Will dispersed his aura and flipped his hood back up. He walked over to the stunned girl and asked "Are you ok?" she looked stunned and said through her tears "Y-Yes, t-t-thanks you, b-but why help m-m-me?" Will pulled his hood back once more to reveal his ears and her eyes went wide "Because I hate racists." He turned and walked out of the cafeteria and to the courtyard. He went and sat underneath a large tree only to have Goodwitch walk up to him and clear her throat, scaring him. "I'M SORRY!" he yelled as she walked closer to him and said "All is forgiven. I now see why you did what you did. But still, instead of handling Mr. Winchester by yourself, you should have called a teacher to come take care of it." Will looked at her, relieved and said "It would have been too late by then. Is that not what we are being taught to do? To protect those who can't protect themselves?" Glynda sighed and said "Yes, but we are trying to teach you the right way to do it. I must go set up the training room. I will see you in class Will. Oh, and do try to not assault anymore students. Remember, you are still one here too." Will smiled and said "Yes Professor."

At some point during the conversation, Ruby had managed to climb the tree so that she was positioned above Will. As soon as Goodwitch left, she dropped onto Wills back from above and knocked him to the ground. She giggled as he said something, but was muffled by the ground. She rolled off of him and sat against the tree trying to laugh. Will got up and sat next to Ruby and said "I'll get you back sometime, and it won't be very nice." She giggled even more and said "Bring it on." She had a huge grin plastered on her face as she said this. Will sighed and said "C'mon, we better get to class before we're late." Ruby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates at these words. She grabbed Wills sleeve and bolted off with him at a seemingly impossible speed. Within the minute they arrived at Goodwitch's class and took a seat. Once Will's world stopped spinning, he got a good look at the room.

It wasn't an ordinary classroom, but instead a large arena type room. There were bleachers surrounding the arena and a large screen placed where the seats disconnected. Goodwitch stood in the center of the arena. "Welcome students. Today someone new is joining us, Will? Would you please come down here with me?" Will stood up and made his way down to the center of the room, sure to keep a few feet between Goodwitch and himself. "Today you will be fighting one of our students. Will Miss Valkyrie would you kindly go prepare to fight?" Will's face paled the thought of fighting the energetic girl. He prayed silently as Nora came out onto the stage with what looked like a six-barreled grenade launcher strapped to her back. Her combat outfit was made up of black, white, and pink. Her weapon was colored white and pink and was fully loaded.

"Up on the screen will be your auras. As usual, the first one whose aura reaches the red, loses. Any questions? No? Ok, I will give you the start signal." Goodwitch took her place in the stands "GO!" she yelled and their auras were projected onto the screen. Immediately Will creates many copies of himself hoping to confuse Nora. Sadly for Will, she changed her GL into a large hammer and batted him and all of the copies away, sending Will crashing into the wall. He staggered up and got his spear into a ready stance and charged it with what he hoped would be enough aura to knock her aura down. He charged her and got batted aside once more by the oversized tool. He took a quick look up at the screen and saw that his aura was halfway to red. He regained his stance once more and prepared for Nora's charge. This time when she swung, he ducked underneath it and manage to get a good shock filled jab in, knocking her aura down to nearly the red. She immediately recovered and swung her hammer overhead, crushing the unsuspecting Will underneath, causing his aura to deplete into the red, causing him to lose within 15 seconds.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the familiar room of the infirm and Ruby with Nora sitting in the seats provided. Ruby was snoring with her head on his leg while Nora was doing something on her scroll. "Damn Nora, you can hit hard." He said. Nora got up and said "Yep. Oh, and BOOP!" she said poking his nose and running out the door. "What just happened?" he said to himself. Ruby slowly woke up, looked at Will, and hopped onto his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad that you're finally awake, I was getting worried." Will sighed at this "Well I will be fine. Can we finally go?" Ruby giggled a bit and said "sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the dorm room Will was once again trying his luck at DayZ, only to get shot off the roof of some building. He quit the game and decided to settle with some WoW. After his normal session of loot farming and helping the newer players, he logged off and, upon seeing the time, decided to cook dinner tonight. Thankfully he had bought some supplies when he was at the store. He pulled out the ingredients to make enough spaghetti for everyone, including JNPR. After starting the cooking process he walked over to JNPR's dorm and knocked. A few seconds later Pyrrha answered the door. "Would you and the rest of your team like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking." She looked surprised at this. "Really? I wouldn't name you as one who knew how to cook. Sure, what are we having?" she asked. "My homemade spaghetti. I learned it a while back. I will come get you when it's done, and don't worry about dressing up." Pyrrha smiled at this and said "Thank you Will." And closed the door.<p>

Will returned to his dorm room. "Everyone we are having JNPR over for the dinner that I'm making. Just a forewarning." They all looked excited at this news, except for Blake who was reading her book. "What are you making?" Yang asked excitedly. "My spaghetti." He replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "Ooooh. Sounds good**!" **Both Weiss and Ruby replied. "So what do you think Blake?" Will asked curiously. "It sounds really good, thanks Will." She replied without looking up from her book. "I will let you know when it's ready." Will left them all to their own devices and continued to cook.

Soon, dinner was done and everyone was eating and giving Will compliments on his cooking. All he could say was. "It's really not that special though…" Everyone denied that statement and continued to say it was really good. Soon, all that was left was large pile of dishes and full students. Jaune and Ren were the only one who offered to help clean up. Back in the kitchen the boys were having a good time and could hear the girl's laughs from the other room. "So Will, how are you and Ruby?" "We're doing fine. Do you or Jaune have anyone special?" Asked Will. They both got red at this and looked away. "Well Jaune has a thing for Weiss, but she keeps turning him down. And, well, I and Nora have been friends since our childhood but I don't think that she would have feelings for her best friend."

"You never know Ren. Ask her sometime." Said Jaune, who just finished putting the last dish away. Ren just shook his head at this. "Yeah Ren, maybe you should." Came a voice from the doorway, startling all three except Ren. They all turned and saw Nora standing there, with her hands on her hips and a big smile plastered on her face. She came over and lifted Ren up and carried him out into the main room. "Don't come in here for a while." She said over her shoulder. Ren had a fearful look on his face and was mouthing "Help Me" as she carried him out the door. Jaune couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "So, Jaune, do you want some coffee?"

The two boys sat in the kitchen making small talk about classes and the others over a pot of coffee. "I mean Yang seems like she could be a fun person to hang out with, but we didn't exactly have a good start to knowing each other." Jaune gave him a questioning look at this. "The night before I first met you and your team, Ruby decided to confess to me by slipping into my bed and telling me. The following morning, Ruby told Yang what happened right after I left and she freaked out, going into overly protective sister mode, and knocked me out." Jaune laughed at this and said "Well at least you have someone. Weiss hates me and there's nobody else I think I'd have a chance with." Will thought for a moment and replied. "Well, what about Pyrrha? She seems to be one of the nicest people I know." Jaune snorted "Yeah right, like she would go for someone like me." Will looked up from his cup. "Follow your own words Jaune, you never know so ask her sometime." The blonde kid sighed and said "Yeah I suppose so."

Just then they heard awwws and giggles and a whoop from Yang. Will snuck over to the door and opened it just enough to get a picture of what was happening. Ren had confessed to Nora and, in return, Nora had kissed Ren, accepting his feelings. Will's tail started to wag upon seeing this happy sight and backed away from the door trying not to be spotted and closed it. "What happened?" asked Jaune. "Ren and Nora are now together together." Said Will with a smile. Jaune just smiled a smile as wide as Yang's. "Wait here Jaune, I'm going to go put this robe up." Jaune just nodded, this smile still on his face. Will walked out into the room and immediately Ruby was upon him. "What did you hear?" Will acted oblivious and said. "Nothing, I just came to put my robe away." He said slipping the robe over his head, revealing the black T-shirt and black jeans underneath. Will was by no means muscular, but his body did have a muscular structure to it. Not as much as Jaune or Ren though.

Will looked over to Ren, whose face was redder than Ruby's cloak. "So I take it that Ren confessed his feelings?" everyone nodded "Other than Ruby, Ren, and Nora is there anything else?" Pyrrha's face got red as she said "I might have a crush on Jaune…" Everyone let out an "Oooo" and giggled. "So that's almost all of us, what about Yang, Blake, and Weiss?" Will questioned looking at the three girls. Weiss shook her head and the other two girls shook their heads but had a noticeable blush on their face. "Ok, so we know Yang and Blake have someone, but they choose to keep it secret. I won't dig anymore, but you can't hide it forever." Said Weiss, who actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Ruby jumped onto Will's back and refused to let go. Will let out a sigh and gave up. She dropped down from his back, ran around to his front side, and latched onto his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes went wide in surprise. This was his first kiss, although he didn't know about Ruby. She broke the kiss off and hugged him tightly. He could fell his face get red and he saw Ruby's just as red.

Yang stood there with her mouth open for a second and then let out a squeal of happiness. She jumped up and down excitedly saying. "AWWW MY SISTERS FIRST KISS. SO CUUUTEEE." The other girls just giggled at this and Ren kissed Nora again. Soon it was time for bed and team JNPR to leave. Will hopped into bed and shut off his nightlight. Soon afterwards he felt Ruby jump in beside him and cuddle against his back, falling asleep soon after. _'This has been a weird day, I guess is should just sleep it off.'_ And with that, Will fell once more into the dark abyss that was his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey, once again thank you for reading, it means so much to get all this support and encouragement to continue writing. Again, I apologize for the shitty quality of writing per usual. The more emotional parts were harder for me to write, so sorry if they seem a bit awkward. As always, have a good day and leave a review and share with others! Until next time viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heat

**A/N Ah, and were back into The Illusionist of Beacon finally, after losing my progress on this chapter. This gives me the chance to re write it and hopefully improve it or make it worse. Hopefully it will be the latter of the two. Anyways enough of my talk, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Will found himself standing in the middle of some great, black, abyss. There was nothing around him but a black figure outlined in blue. He was exactly the same size and shape as Will, but where his face would be was a white, porcelain mask with a wide grin spread across it and black eyeholes with red lines flowing out from them. <em>'Who the Hell…' <em>Will began to think when he heard what seemed to be a distorted version of his voice resonating from the figure along with a loud cackling _**"HeheheheHeHEHEHAHHAHAHAAHA! Well Will, I, am you!" **_ The figure returned to laughing as Will stood there, confused, looking at him questioningly. _**"Ah, I see you are confused, heheheheh, well, I am everything you are and are not. I guess you could call me your conscience, but you already have one of those, so call me Shade instead. I am your secondary personality. From here on out, I will be in your head. Although I will never show up on the surface, I will take residence inside your head. As you are an illusionist, I am a coercer. Besides illusionary magic, I also have knowledge in conjuration and destruction magic. With me in your head, my knowledge will be yours and yours will be mine. Sadly your visit to the dream world is over. Your Girlfriend calls. HEHEHEHEHEHEHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_With that the dark abyss around him started to fold in on itself, kicking Will from the dark and back into his dorm room.

* * *

><p>Will opened his eyes to find Ruby above him, shaking him furiously. She was about to cry when she noticed his eyes open. "Oh Thank Monty!" she said, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "I woke up and found you covered in your black aura. I was so scared…" She collapsed into Will, crying silently. This was when he noticed his skin had a dark shade over it. He quickly dispersed his aura and hugged Ruby. She cried for a while until she fell asleep. He gently laid her down beside him and got up. He clicked his scroll on and saw the time. <em>'4:24 huh? Well we don't have classes for a couple days at least.' <em> He thought, remembering that it was Saturday. He grabbed what he would need and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day to come. He took a quick shower and brushed down his hair, tail, and ears. Finishing up, he came out dressed in his normal robe, shirt, and jeans.

He quietly packed his dirty robes into a bag for the dry cleaners. Will put Naze in its slot and his scroll in his pocket. He noticed that Blake was awake and watching his progress. "You should probably get back to sleep Blake." Her normal nightclothes were a baggy shirt and no pants, which she showed off as she got up from her bed. Her eyes got wide and her face got red as she noticed what had happened. "Sorry. I'm coming with you. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and cleaned up a bit." She took a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Soon she came out dressed in her normal fashion and her weapon on her hip _**"Heheh, she' a real cute kitty. I'm surprised you didn't try to go after her instead of Ruby."**_ Blurted out Shade. Wills face got about as red as Ruby's cloak at his comment. Blake noticed this and asked "Is something wrong Will?" Will hesitated before answering "Sort of. I'll tell you about it when we leave." She gave him a worried look and nodded, moving towards the door. Before she walked out behind Will, she ran over to the sleeping Yang and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Blake to blush violently. This did not go unnoticed by Will, who was waiting out in the hall. They left and locked the door behind them, making their way down the hall and towards the entrance to the dorms.

They turned the final corner only to find Goodwitch standing there, arms crossed, glaring the two down. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" She asked "We are going into Vale. I need to have my robe cleaned and I also need new energy crystals for my weapon. We also need to go by the grocery store for diner ingredients. We're having chili." Blake nodded and said "You and Ozpin are welcome to come over for some if you like. Besides, it may be helpful to get to know your students personally." Glynda thought on this for a moment. She typed a quick message on her scroll and put it away. "I will take you up on that offer. It's been a very long time since I've had a good home cooked meal. What time would you like us to arrive?" Will thought for a moment and replied "I will send you a message on my scroll around 6:00. We must be going, good day professor." Will nodded to her as he walked past her and into the cool night air. "Be careful Will, Ms. Belladonna." Goodwitch called behind her back at the two teenagers.

The airship ride to Vale seemed like forever. Blake was next to him, nodding off while reading her book. Each time she felt her head start to nod, she would snap back to attention. Will on the other hand, was not as strong as Blake when it came to staying awake, and soon succumbed to the dreams calling him. Once again, he was in the abyss with Shade. _**"Heheheh. Couldn't stay awake huh? I never need to sleep or eat as I'm sure you've already guessed. Life as a shadow can get particularly boring. Anyways, time here is distorted, and although you have only been here for a few minutes, you will arrive in Vale soon. So you should probably get up and wake up miss kitty cat over there. See you soon."**_ With that the grinning face vanished as the dream world once again collapsed, revealing the interior of the Bullhead.

"Arriving in 5 minutes, be ready to depart." Said a monotone over the intercom. Will stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. Blake was curled up into a ball in her seat, book open and squeezed against her chest. Will looked at the title and, in surprised, jumped back and said "Ninjas of Love? Damn Blake, you're a dirty girl." He muttered with a smirk. He picked the book out from her clutches and looked through it. The inside of the cover had a picture of Yang with a heart around her face. In red ink below the picture was written 'For my pretty kitty : ) –Yang'. "I guess we aren't the only ones who know her secret Shade. It seems as if that blond girl you saw has a weakness for Faunus, or maybe it's just that Blake is cute." He said aloud by mistake. Thankfully, Blake didn't hear him. _**"Whew, that was a close one. She seems like a heavy sleeper. It's interesting to think that these two girls have kept a relationship without our knowledge. Heheh, I wonder what all they have done while we were not there. HAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ Wills face erupted in a violent blush at the thought of the two girls in their free time.

Will marked the page in the book and put it down. "C'mon kitty cat, time to wake up." He said gently shaking the sleeping cat Faunus. Her eyes opened slowly, only to snap open at Will, who was unknowingly coated in his black aura. Will looked at her with confusion and looked down at his hands, seeing them coated in black. He dispersed the fog covering his body and gave her a reassuring smile. Out the window, they could see the ship docking in the airship port. They got up and walked off the machine and into the night air once more. On the horizon, they could see the beginnings of a sunrise. "Ok, first stop, dry cleaners. Let's go Blake." The cat Faunus just nodded and they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Will dropped his robe off at the cleaners and noticed Blake's face getting red. "What's wrong Blake?" Will questioned. "I-It's nothing. What was with you earlier?" Will remembered the incident on the Bullhead. "Oh. Just a dream of sorts." He didn't want to reveal Shade's presence to the others just yet. <em><strong>"Aww why not. Heheh. This could be fun watching the others think you're crazy."<strong>_ Will saw that Blake seemed to get itchy and uncomfortable. He saw this many times and had even experienced it himself. "Blake. Are you in heat?" He asked, his face getting redder than the sunrise. Blake's eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "P-Please, I-I-I can't take it anymore." She then pushed him into a nearby alleyway and jumped into his arms. Her violent blush was apparent as she tried to kiss him but was stopped by one of his illusion spells, putting her to sleep. He wondered how she could have stayed calm for the most part. Oh yeah, he forgot about Yang's and Blake's secret relationship. _**"Damn, this kitty must be having it rough. Heheheh. We should probably take her back, or take her to a hotel or something." **_Will thought on this for a moment. "Oh I forgot, during my time doing odd jobs for whoever paid, I gained a large sum of money. I bought a small house in Vale that's not too far from here. We can take her there and let her rest for a bit." He could hear the chuckling of Shade in his head. _**"My my, quite the rich boy aren't we? Hehe, I do think that would be smart. Although you may have to tie her down, I heard Faunus girls in heat can get quite rowdy. Heheheheh. If you want I can teach you a spell that will give you control over a sleeping body for about two hours considering your aura levels. Just let my thoughts merge with yours freely." **_

It was the strangest sensation, having memories of another put into your head. There are words to describe the feeling of two people sharing memories inside one's head. Soon the spell was in his head and, thankfully, it didn't require any words. He looked at the sleeping Blake in his arms and cast the spell, his arms glowing black and blue before Blake rose up. Nothing noticeable was different except for a faint blue outline surrounding the girl and the appearance of her about to fall asleep. "Follow me." He commanded and walked away, the coerced Faunus following closely.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they had arrived in a small residential neighborhood. The houses were all very expensive and had a basement with at least two stories to them. It was a very nice neighborhood, quiet, with all of the successful businessmen and women and their hundreds of thousands of lien. His was not the biggest but not the smallest either. It was a two story house with a large underground bunker in which he kept his assortment of tools, weapons, and other things that are used to make weapons and armor. Will walked up to the door and, instead of a key, entered a code on the keypad beside the door. The door clicked and opened automatically, revealing the interior. The house was relatively clean with a thin coating of dust on some things. He walked up the stairs ad into the guest room, Blake following him. "Lay down on the bed." He commanded. The coerced girl did as she was told and lied down on the bed. Will left for a second and got an extra blanket. He returned and covered her up. "Now, I release my hold on you. Sleep soundly once more." He said, ending the spell and causing Blake to relax and once again fall asleep.

Will turned and left her, closing the door behind him. His house was mainly used for security reasons so the windows and doors had the capability to be locked with reinforced steel bars. He walked down into the basement and sat at his computer there. On the computer, he had complete control over which bars her could lock in whichever room he please. He locked the outside doors and the guest room door and window. He pulled out his scroll and downloaded the control program onto it. Along with the locks, the home also had cameras set up in each room. After the program finished the setup, he clicked the camera on in the guest room. Blake was still sound asleep in the bed.

Will shut the computer down and walked back upstairs and into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee, keeping an eye on the cameras the entire time. While he was cleaning the pot, he heard a loud knock on his front door. He flipped the camera over to the front door and saw Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all standing there. Yang looked a bit upset, Ruby looked worried, and Weiss was indifferent. He heard, through a microphone installed by the door, the girls arguing about the house. "I'm telling you, this house has been abandoned for a long time. My uncle lives ri-." Weiss began, only to be interrupted by Yang "I don't care, I'm saying she's here. The tracker in her scroll led us here!" Yang snapped back, sounding worried. Ruby piped up here. "Will is still missing too, his scroll tracker isn't working. Can't we just break the door down?" Weiss snorted at the idea. "No you dolt, we can't just go around busting into who knows who's house." Will chuckled to himself for a bit and walked to the front door. He unlocked the bar in the door and then unlocked it manually. He cracked open the door and peeked outside. Yang pushed the door in, knocking Will down. "Oooowwww." Will moaned. Ruby ran over to him and yelled "WILL ARE YOU OK!?" He laughed and said "Yea, I'm fine, it's ok. Welcome to my home." Yang looked surprised "I'm so sorry Will, I thought you and Blake were in danger." Will smiled at her worrying. "Like I said, it's ok. I'll be fine. Anyways she's feeling sick, so she's sleeping upstairs. The living room is ahead and on your right, Yang, would you come with me to the kitchen please." She looked confused at this request, but nodded and followed Will into the kitchen.

"I know about you and Blake Yang." Will stated as soon as the kitchen door closed behind them. A blush came out over her face and she said "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Will shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me Yang, I saw the book, picture, and note. I'm happy for you two. But we have a problem here, Blake's in heat." Yang gave a questioning look at first and then realization came over her face. "Yea, I know the pain first hand. Do the others know about you two?" Yang shook her head at that question. "If you want, I can tell them while you go upstairs to stay with her." The brawler thought for a minute and nodded her head, her signature grin plastered on her face. "Ok, upstairs, second door on your right. I'll unlock it for you when you get there." He said, adopting a small smile. "Oh and the walls have soundproofing, just saying." With this, Yang ran down the hall and up the stairs. He unlocked the door and heard it slam shut upstairs. He locked it once more and walked into the living room.

Weiss was sitting patiently on the couch and Ruby was looking through his collection of dust crystals and vials inside a large case. "Like them Ruby? It took me a very long time to collect each and every one. They are of the best quality I could find. I polished them and put them there in case of an emergency. There's an igniter inside the case that will ignite all of the crystals, causing the house to be destroyed, and any valuable I have stashed in here rendered worthless. Although I do have the bunker for the important stuff that must not be destroyed." This sparked Weiss's curiosity. "Like what exactly?" she said with a tone of suspicion. "It would be easier to show you, but before I do I have some news for you. This morning I left to run some errands after you fell asleep again Ruby, and Blake came with me. She fell asleep on the airship ride into Vale and in her book, was a message to Blake written by Yang. This message basically provided evidence that the two are together. Yang confirmed this in the kitchen and she is upstairs with Blake, alone. Blake, right now, is in heat, so we are going to leave them alone for a while." Weiss's eyes got huge at the mention of Blake's condition. "What's that mean?" Asked Ruby, innocently. "It's better if you don't know yet." Replied Will, laughing a bit. "Speaking of which, that time should be coming up for me sometime soon, so I will be staying here for those few days. I will be counted as sick during that time, and you are all to stay away from me, especially you Ruby, I can get violent during this time and would like to avoid doing something I might regret. I'll be sure to let you know when that time comes." Weiss's face went very red while Ruby looked saddened at the fact that they would be separated for a few days. Weiss regained her posture and said "Well, this is a lot to take on in one day. I will bring your homework by after school each day so you can stay caught up." Will nodded "Well now that that's out of the way, let's go to the bunker.

As they were walking down the hallway, they heard screams coming from upstairs. Will's and Weiss's faces got red while Ruby just looked confused "Just keep walking" said Will. They reached the blast door and Will unlocked it by a retinal and handprint scan, along with using his scroll to undo the oversized deadbolts within the door. The door clicked and slid open, revealing the stairway to another door, this time wood. Will walked down and opened the door, revealing the pitch blackness of the room. The girls followed in behind him. "It's so dark in here!" complained Ruby. Will fumbled around on the wall for the switch and flicked it on. The lights blinded the teens and revealed a large space with many types of machines used to make different kinds of weapons. Taking up an entire wall of the room was a gated off weapon rack filled with every type of weapon available ranging from the simple dagger to a large chain gun. Along another wall were the machines used to make the weapons. Between the door and the machines were lines of shelves filled with steel boxes that contained the materials used to craft the weapons such as steel and dust.

Needless to say, the two girls were absolutely stunned at the mass of weapons and machines in this one room. "There is also a training room below us with drones and practice weapons." Stated Will, proud of his collection. "How did you afford all of this?" Weiss asked accusingly. "I did a lot of odd jobs such as mercenary work, espionage, spying, and etc. etc. I was mostly hired for by some big dust company, but they then became my enemy. I tried to kill their leader a few years back because he refused to pay for the job I had done the day before getting some rival company's records, but failed after I was nearly impaled by a large icicle. After that, I went doing some more high paying jobs such as clearing Grimm for towns or catching White Fang for the police. After a few years of being in my position, you tend to gain quite a sum of cash." Weiss got this evil look on her face "Did the company have a nickname for you by chance?" she questioned, her voice dripping with Venom. "They called me Black Wolf, there was never really anyone there who saw my face thankfully because I wore a black cloth over my face. I didn't wear robes then either. I was always dressed in black pants with a charcoal grey dress shirt and a white and black sash around my waist. And before you ask, they didn't pay me the last time because of my Faunus heritage. But I don't see why you need to get angry over it, it seems to be a trend for orphans like me, especially ones whose family was slaughtered by the White Fang." Will finished, a scowl crossing his face. "I see." Said Weiss, calming down a bit "I'm truly sorry that you had to deal with that." She finished. The rapier wielding girl seemed to go deep into thought after that.

"Well anyways, I have some shopping to do. I'll be back soon. But first, I need to close up down here, so if you two would kindly get out, that would be great." The girls walked out of the room and up the stairs. Will shut the lights off and exited the bunker, resetting the deadbolts as he closed the blast door. "Oh, before I go, there's one more room. Follow me, I don't hear those two anymore." The girls followed Will upstairs and into a room filled with different kind of instruments. He walked over to a guitar sitting against a chair and tuned it. He strummed a few strings and started to play one of his old time favorites. Time in a Bottle

**(Queue Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce)**

_**If I could save time in a bottle  
>The first thing that I'd like to do<br>Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
>Just to spend them with you.<strong>_

If I could make days last forever  
>If words could make wishes come true<br>I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
>Again, I would spend them with you.<p>

But there never seems to be enough time  
>To do the things you want to do, once you find them<br>I've looked around enough to know  
>That you're the one I want to go through time with.<p>

If I had a box just for wishes  
>And dreams that had never come true<br>The box would be empty, except for the memory of how  
>They were answered by you.<p>

But there never seems to be enough time  
>To do the things you want to do, once you find them<br>I've looked around enough to know  
>That you're the one I want to go through time with<p>

During the song, Will's magic had kicked in, causing everything in the room to float up in the air, making it seem like time was frozen in place. As soon as the song was over, everything fell back into place. Will stood up and put the instrument down. "Now, I must go shopping. Goodwitch and Ozpin are coming over for dinner tonight and I think it might be a good idea if they were to come here instead of our dorm. See you two soon." Will finished and walked out the door behind the girls. _**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking about Weiss? **_Shade said. "Yeah, she was the one who almost impaled me, but forgive and forget, you know?"_**"Hm, forgive and forget…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ah, so that's done and over with. Sorry if it seemed very awkward at time. I know it may seem generic, but I like it. Leave a review, tell your friends, or just read. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I lost it originally and recovered. See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Guests

**A/N Welcome back everyone to this story. I think the story is evolving very slowly and that I suck at this, but that's my opinion. Anyways I don't have much to say here but I am thinking about starting another story, this time a RWBY crossover. I won't say what just yet. I hope you enjoy this installment of The Illusionist of Beacon!**

* * *

><p>Will got back from the grocery store within an hour without too much trouble. A couple of thugs tried to rob him, but he put them to sleep and called the police. <em><strong>"You know, I do dabble in destruction magic sometimes. You could've just asked and we could've blow them into tiny bits! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"<strong>_ The thought of that did not appeal to Will at all. "How about no, I don't need more blood on my hands." Will snapped back at Shade. He set his bags down and opened the front door to his house, only to be tackled by Ruby. "Yay your back!" she said excitedly. "Yeah, could you get up?" Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Nope! Not until you kiss me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for the kiss. He pulled away and she got up, grabbing a few of the bags that he had. Will picked the last of the bags up and went inside.

"Put them in the kitchen Ruby, I'll start dinner soon. If you could, send Goodwitch and Ozpin the address to the house. Also, send Weiss to the kitchen please." Ruby smiled at him "Sure!" she said, skipping away. He entered the kitchen and started to cook. Soon after, Weiss marched in, a scowl apparent on her face. "What is it?" She snapped, startling Will. "You really need to work on your aim you know. I know that you were the one who shot it and now you know that I am Black Wolf. I never meant to blow up like that but I dislike it when I don't get paid because of my race." Weiss looked like she was about to explode "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL THEM!" she screamed. "Maybe not, but it's not like your father's hands are clean either!" Will snapped back. "I don't want this to affect our team, so let's put this behind us shall we?"

Weiss gave him an icy glare and turned her back to him and walked towards the door. "Don't expect me to have much trust in you, but for now, we will remain as friends until graduation. We will split up then and go our separate ways." Will nodded "I hope we will end in better terms than before." He said as she walked out, leaving Will alone to cook the meal. He got a message on his scroll saying that his dry cleaning is done. He made a note on his scroll to go pick it up after dinner.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, there was knock at the door. He checked the Chili real quick <em>'Should be done soon'<em> he thought. He pulled his scroll up and checked the cameras only to see Ozpin staring into the one hidden by the door. He unbolted the door and opened it. He was greeted by a surprised Goodwitch and Ozpin, a small smile present on his face with his ever present cane and cup of coffee in hand. "Good evening Will. How are you today?" As Ozpin spoke, Glynda started to snap out of her stupor. "I'm doing just fine, yourselves?" Will questioned, ushering them inside. He closed and dead bolted the door behind them. "We are fine, but, if I may ask, why is security tight?" Will let out a sigh "Because there are many things here that are worth quite a bit of money along with other dangerous things that I would rather not leave this house." Glynda shot Will a concerned look. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe right now. Nobody can get hurt unless I give command." This seemed to ease the huntress a bit.

Ruby walked into the room, curious at who was at the door. She saw the two teachers and said "Hello Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch!" startling Will, who had his back turned to her. He quickly recovered and said "Follow me and I'll show you around real quick. The two teachers nodded and followed Will out of the lobby. They walked down the hall by the stairs "Up there is my office, guest rooms, master bedroom, and etcetera." Next, they came upon the blast door leading down into the weapons chamber. This spike Glynda and Ozpin's curiosity. "What is down there?" asked Goodwitch. "Weapons chamber. It's where I build and repair weapons. It also has a training room below it." Will smirked at the surprised look he got from Glynda. Ozpin just smiled and said "Remember Glynda, he was a mercenary for a long time." Will nodded at Ozpin and continued on his way. He showed them the kitchen, dining room, and the living room, where team RWBY was chatting about the house among other things. Will walked in and loudly cleared his throat, catching the attention of his team. "Oh! Hello Professors! How are you today?" questioned Weiss. "Very well, yourselves?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug. "Good." The girls replied.

Ozpin and Glynda examined the room. The one thing that caught their attention was the complete collection of every type of dust crystal with a matching vial of the substance. "This is a rather large collection you have here. I see what you mean about security now." Stated Goodwitch. Ozpin just nodded at the statement. "It must have taken quite a long time to amass." Will nodded and said "Yes, it did. I traveled many places in my line of work and, thus, I managed to collect every single type of crystal out there long with the powdered form." Glynda looked as shocked as ever at the collection before asking "Not to be rude or anything, but when will diner be ready? I'm quite curious to taste your cooking."

* * *

><p>Soon, the teachers and students were all seated in the dining room with a pot of chili in the middle of the table and full bowls in front of them. They immediately dug in, throwing compliments at Will on his amazing cooking whenever they didn't have a full mouth. Soon enough, the pot was half empty and his guests all had full stomachs. Ozpin and Goodwitch both seemed pleased and stayed around for a while longer. During that time, Will had shown the two his weapons chamber, showing off his collection of weapons, materials, and machines used. He flipped the lights on in the training room and showed them the arena, which was slightly smaller than the one at Beacon. This all earned more surprised looks from Glynda and Ozpin.<p>

Afterwards, it came time for Glynda and Ozpin to return to Beacon and for team RWBY to clean up. The demanding task of storing the last of the food and cleaning the dishes too about half an hour. Weiss complained the whole time about getting her hands dirty cleaning the chili stained dishes. Will let out a deep sigh. "Finally, that's done. You four head on back, I have some business to take care of before I return." The four girls said their farewells and left for the dorms at Beacon, leaving Will to lock up. "I've made some good friends, wouldn't you say mom and dad?" _**"Talking to yourself again Will? Heheheh." **_Will let out a sigh "Shut up Shade. We have to get going."

Before making his way back home, he made a detour to the clothing store and picked up a new outfit consisting of black pants, gray dress shirt, black vest, and a white and black scarf. He made his way back to beacon and to his room, only to find Ruby sprawled on his bed. Blake was huddled up with Yang in Yang's bed and Weiss was sleeping peacefully. Will slipped on a robe and, pushing Ruby over, slid into bed beside her. As soon as he pulled the covers over himself, Ruby latched on to him. Soon after sitting awake in the pitch black of the room he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey, sorry for this sorter chapter, I really didn't know where to go with this just yet but I have plans for the next one. Anyways, I started up another story (Yes it will have a romance element in it) this time it is an Assassins Creed and RWBY crossover. Go check it out if you're interested. Anyways, leave a review and share it with your friends! As always, I hope you have a great rest of whatever it is when you read this and I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission

**A/N Hey, thanks for all the views, favorites, etc. If you have any suggestions or just want to chat, feel free to PM me, I like to know what the readers think about my content. I'm always open to new ideas, OC's, or anything else of the sort! Now onto the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>(A few uneventful weeks later)<strong>

Will woke up to the sound of the alarm clock on his scroll blaring in his ears. He quickly moved his hand to stop it and got up. Everyone but Weiss was still sleeping, and she was just starting to wake up. _'Something feels…different somehow.'_ Will quickly dismissed the thought as nonsense and took a quick shower. He got dressed and left the steamy bathroom to see an impatient Weiss tapping her foot clad in her blue nightgown. "Finally, can you wake everyone up please? We'll be late for breakfast if they don't get up soon."

Will looked past her at the other girls. Blake however, was already waking up. Yang was sprawled out on her bed, soring loudly and Ruby was curled into a ball patting her hand where Will would normally be. IF it wasn't a cute enough sight already, she was letting out small whimpers upon finding her warm teddy bear missing. The promise of Ruby doing something adorable was enough to wake Yang up with.

"Yang, wake up, hurry!" Will whispered by Yang's. She mumbled something incoherently before rolling over, facing away from him now. "Ruby's doing something really adorable and you'll miss it if you don't wake up."

This woke her right up. She bolted up and off of her bed and across to Ruby's, grabbing her scroll in the process. "Awwwww, got a picture!" Will let a grin burst out on his face and said. "Send it to me please!" Blake popped up next to Yang and let out an aww and snapped a picture for herself. While Yang and Blake were giggling to themselves, Ruby had started to awaken.

"Wiiiillll~. Come back to bed pleeaaasseeee~." She whined, reaching towards said boy with both hands making grabbing motions, causing Yang and Blake both to squeal with delight at the sight of the act of adorableness put on by the girl. "Sorry Ruby, but it's time to get up. If you don't we'll miss breakfast." Will stated, slipping his black robe over his head.

"Besides, I really want some pancakes before Nora devours them all." The sleepy girl got up and jumped at Will, causing him to catch her. Ruby gave Will a quick peck on the cheek and dropped down. Weiss exited the bathroom and Ruby sprinted in and out, clean and ready to go, within a minute. Blake and Yang were the last two to finish their daily morning rituals.

From the other side of the hall, they could hear Nora singing about the pancakes she was about to go eat, causing Ruby's eyes to go wide and sprint out the door , leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Yang laughed and said. "Let's go before she eats them all."

Will was the last one out of the dorm and locked the door just as Nora was sprinting out of her room saying. "HeyWillcan'ttalkgottago." Donning a confused look at the girl, Will turned to face Ren. "She's in a rush to get to breakfast before Ruby so that she can have more pancakes." He explained. "Well we better go before they eat them all." Will said walking down the hall.

His scroll beeped when he entered the lunchroom. Pulling it out from his pocket, he opened it causing it to depict a message from Ozpin. It read, _"You and the rest team RWBY are to come to my office after you are done with Breakfast. –Ozpin_.

'**Hm, wonder what he has in store for us Will.' **Shade said, his voice echoing through Will's head. _'I'm not sure, but it must be important.' _He proceeded to grab a tray with a few pancakes and a large quantity of bacon and sit down with the rest of his team and JNPR, whom he learned of during dinner the previous night. "So, why does Ozpin want to see you all after breakfast?" Asked a curious Jaune, the leader of JNPR. Ruby looked up from her now diminishing mountain of pancakes. "Not sure, he sent the message to team RWBY and Will here." Will nodded in confirmation and said. "Well I'm done eating, I'll be up in Ozpin's office waiting." Giving Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek, he disposed of his tray and left the cafeteria heading for Ozpin's office.

Arriving in front of a large wooden door, he knocked and Glynda came to the door almost instantly, ushering him inside. "Ah, Will, good morning." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his seemingly never empty mug of coffee. "Good morning to you too professors." Ozpin smiled at Will's polite attitude. "So, how has your time here at Beacon been so far? I imagine it can be very interesting considering that you're on a team with all females and Ms. Rose and you are now in a relationship." He said with an all knowing smile.

Will's face adopted a deep shade of red. "Y-Yeah, how d-d-do you k-know?" The grey haired headmaster let out a small laugh and said. "Please Will, I the _Headmaster_, I know pretty much everything that goes on with my students. Oh, it seems as if your team has arrived." Right on cue, the rest of team RWBY was let in by Glynda. "Good morning girls, take a seat here beside Will so we ca finally get down to business." Ruby was the first to speak up. "Why are we here again?" Ozpin pulled his scroll out to reveal a map of Vytal. There was a dot on the border between Vacuo and Vale territories. "This dot here marks the border town of Split, named for the split population of those from both Vacuo and Vale, Human and Faunus alike. We got a call from the mayor of the town asking for assistance. He had said that the Grimm population in the area has drastically risen. I'm sending in team RWBY to help, do you accept?" The girls chatted for a second before looking at Will. Giving the four a nod, Ruby nodded her head. "We accept, when will we leave?" Ozpin glanced at his scroll. "As soon as you get ready. Dismissed."

The five students, excited about their first mission, packed all the essential items that they would need such as clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and in Will's case, a highly advanced laptop with a small portable satellite dish and solar charger. When Will bought his electronics, he went all out and bought anything that he thought would be useful in the future. Weiss, however, disagreed with his decision to bring the electronic equipment.

"What on Remnant do you need all of that for?!" she questioned Will angrily. "You never know when we might need an actual computer besides these dinky little scrolls that the school provides. I like to be prepared for the worst." He explained, causing Weiss to let out a huff and continue packing. Along with the electronics, he also packed a compact weapon repair and construction kit he had made in his free time. Finally finishing their packing, Will and Ruby went over to team JNPR's dorm and slipped a note explaining their situation under the door for them to find later. Before Will was ready, he changed into his newest outfit of the black pants, vest, and grey scarf, allowing him a more free movement with his body. He still, however, kept his robes packed.

They picked up their packs and made their way down to the airship and loaded in. Because of the situation, Ozpin had put them in one of the fastest airships available. Despite the speed they were going, which would allow them to arrive in Split in a much shorter time frame than normal. During the flight, Blake had, for some odd reason, fallen asleep on Yang's shoulder while Yang was also fast asleep with her head leaning on Blake's head. Ruby had passed out with her head on Will's lap, who was reading through his spell book for the flight.

Because it was comfortable to him, he would curl his tail up on his lap. Ruby would unconsciously grab it and cuddle with it as if it was her favorite teddy bear. _'I don't mind her doing that and all, but she could lighten her grip every once and a while.' __**'Heheh, like that's going to happen. That girl needs her teddy bear. HAHAHA.' **_Will just sighed and shook his head at Shade's endeavors to mess with him. Putting the book away, he lifted his hand and summoned a blue flame, flickering in the dim light provided by the moon. The ship was one of the fastest that Ozpin could afford, but it would still take around 24 hours to arrive in the town of Split, so they would all have to spend the night in the airship.

As a way of learning to control the flame and make it stronger, he would cause it to move and weave between his fingers ad up his arm, flickering around his sleeve. Thankfully he had enough control over the flame to where he could cause it not to burn anything it touches. During one of his many experiments with his newfound power, he found that he could take flames from other sources such as Yang when she was angry. He had near full control over the fire, he just needed to work on sustaining it and not letting it get out of control. Concentrating, he changed the flames color from blue to green to red to white and caused it to flow over to a curious Weiss who was watching the flame, too engulfed in the tongues of fire licking the floor to realize what her teammate was about to do.

The flame proceeded to crawl across the floor and crawl up her leg and along her dress until it reached her hand. Realizing what was happening, she let out a squeal and said. "Get it off, get it off, get it off of me Will!" Will let out a slight chuckle and dispersed the flame. Inspecting her hand, she glared daggers at Will, who was trying to remain composed, but with his ears and tail twitching, he failed.

His tail twitched a few more times before Ruby awoke with a yawn. "RUBY! Your boyfriend here is a big meanie!" Weiss never cursed and that made it funny when she was mad at times because she sounded like a child trying to scold someone. Yawning, Ruby said. "What did he do this time?" Ruby looked up at Will, who was trying not to laugh. "He did his stupid fire trick and scared me!" Ruby just giggled at Weiss and lightly punched Will in the chest. "Bad doggy." She said tiredly before falling back into her slumber.

Sometime and much more flame practice later, they docked in Split and made their way to a local inn. The receptionist looked at them and smiled. "I take it you five are the huntresses ad hunter that are supposed to assist us?" Everyone nodded. "Ah, the mayor has already bought out two rooms for you then! Here are the keys, your room numbers are 105 and 106, enjoy your stay and thank you for coming to our aid!" they took the keys and made their way to the rooms that had been bought out for them.

The rooms were about the same size of their dorm each and had a doorway connecting the two in the middle. Each room had a TV, bathroom, a small kitchenette, and two queen sized beds. Will tossed his pack on the bed and flopped down. "Ah, some rest at last." He said, his voiced muffled by one of the pillows on the bed. Ruby dropped her pack and flopped down on top of Will, causing an audible groan to emerge from the wolf Faunus.

Will got up, which caused a groan to emanate from Ruby this time and for her to latch on tightly. "Hey, I think we should probably go see the mayor before we head out later." Weiss looked up from checking her luggage. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Ruby?" Instead of answering, she nodded, her face buried in Will's semi long hair. "She says yes. Let me know when you're ready to leave." He walked through the door leading to Yang ad Blake's room. Opening the door he saw luggage piled on one bed and Yang straddling Blake, kissing on the other. This, however, did not surprise Will as the two have been getting increasingly close over the past two weeks. He pulled out his scroll and snapped a quick picture before poking Ruby's cheek to get her attention. Reluctantly, she raised her head. "What is it Wi- WHAT ON REMNANT!?" she said, spotting Yang and Blake. Yang jumped and fell off the bed in surprise, dragging Blake down with her.

Blake stood up and pulled Yang up with her, both blushing violently. "Hey Ruby, check this photo those two got of you this morning." He pulled up the picture of Ruby in the bed from the morning the day before. Ruby tried to grab the scroll from his hands but failed. "Give it to me pleaaaasseee. I wanna delete it!" Ruby complained. "Nope. I got one more picture to show you. It might make you feel much better." He then opened up the picture of Yang and Blake. "Leverage." Said Will. This caused Ruby to get a very wide devilish smile. "Listen, let's just keep this in this room ok?" said Yang. Blake, who was now hiding behind Yang, nodded furiously in agreement. "Sure, just delete the picture of me and I won't give this photo to Weiss, you know how she would react."

Yang's face paled a bit at this. "F-fine." She picked her scroll up from the nightstand between the two beds and deleted the picture. "There, happy?" Ruby smiled and said. "Yep!" Will sighed and shook his head at the girl's antics. "Well, we are all going to the Mayor today to get the information needed and hopefully we can leave sometime tomorrow." The two girls nodded their heads.

After grabbing Weiss, they made their way through the streets and to the Town Hall. The receptionist had immediately recognized them and told them where to go before she paged the Mayor. The Mayor looked a lot like Professor Port at beacon, a large set man with white hair and a large bushy moustache on his face. "Ah! Welcome Hunter and Huntresses!" Weiss's eyes went very wide at the sight of the man. "PROFFESSOR PORT?!" she yelled in surprise. "Ha-ha. No, although Peter is my brother. Tell me, how is that devilish bastard?"

"I wouldn't call him devilish…" Yang muttered. "He's just fine Sir. Now, what can you tell us about the rise in Grimm population?" Will asked "Ah, well they are gathering mainly in a large grove in the forested area to the east. As far as I know, there are only Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, Boarbatusks, and possibly a few Creep." The girls looked confused at the last one. "Creep are lizard-like Grimm, very rare but from what I heard, are rather weak." Yang punched her knuckles together. "This sounds like fun."

They said their farewells and made their way east. The trees in the forest had greed leaves, but the wood and bark was tinged blue. They encountered few Grimm along the way, but they easily fell before the five students. They made their way through the forest and, finally, to the Grimm infested grove. The size of the Grimm population was unknown to them, but from what they saw before them, it could easily be over 200.

"Will, stay behind and use your magic to kill as many as you can please. This is too much for us to handle close ranged." Will nodded at Ruby's command and started to prepare the strongest fire spell in his control. His voice then started to take on a reverberating echo as he spoke.

"_**Here and now, I invoke the elemental force of Fire,**_

_**I call to the Hearth Fire's warmth and the sun's revealing light,**_

_**To the lightning's strike and the meteor's blazing arc.**_

_**You that catalyzes transformation,**_

_**You that teaches the clearest lessons,**_

_**You that melts stone,**_

_**I call you here to infuse my intention with your flickering gifts.**_

_**I call you here to fill the Spirit Forge.**_

_**Temper my will in your flames and anneal my purpose with your heat**_

_**Candle and Campfire,**_

_**Courage and Coals,**_

_**Fire, I call to thee"**_

Finishing the spell, Will burst into blue and black flames that infused themselves with his now flaring aura. He knew what was to come, and braced for it. Sticking his hand towards the Grimm, palm facing the creatures, he expelled the flames, effectively incinerating roughly half the population in the area and causing all plant life to burn to ashes due to the immense heat. The master destruction spell immediately drained nearly all of Wills aura and caused him to collapse on the forest floor, still wrapped in his now dying blue flames, on the brink of consciousness. He managed to see the four girls charge into the fight. They were soon overrun however and had to retreat.

That wouldn't have been a problem for Will, however they were chased off in a different direction, leaving Will behind. He sat in silence waiting on their return to help him. He sat for a long time, possibly around three or four hours before coming to the realization that they wouldn't be coming back for him. Not too long after thinking on what had happened, a red haired man in a black coat and pants with a red undershirt with an intricate red and white design on the left shoulder of the man's jacket. He wore a white mask with more intricate red markings on it. Will could barely make out a pair of horns within the red hair of the figure before him. The figure approached him and picked him up before Will lost consciousness.

"_**Wake up Will. We are in somewhere new."**_ Will slowly cracked open his eyes to see Shade standing over him, repeatedly poking Will with its foot. "Ugh, I have two questions. Firstly, where are we? Secondly, how did you manifest into a physical form?" Will whispered, careful not to alert anyone to his presence.

Sitting up, he was able to get a look around the room. The bed he was laying on was actually just a thick mat and a sheet for a blanket. There was another smaller blanket rolled up for use as a pillow. The walls were made of what seemed to be wood frames and paper with a wood floor. There was a desk and a chair set off to one side of the room with an oil lantern resting on the table. He saw his clothes sitting in a neat folded pile. One wall served as a window and a glass door leading outside. From what he could see, the area was in an elevated position as he could see the tow off in the distance. The area was located right outside the forest and seemed to a tribute to an old culture.

Will stood up and walked over to them and saw that they had been cleaned. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing what seemed to be a black kimono. On the table, Naze was in its compact form on a small wooden stand. He quickly changed out of the robe and into his clothes, picking up Naze and putting it in its slot on the back of his belt.

Turning around, he saw Shade standing there waiting on him to finish what he was doing before saying. _**"I do not know where we are or who found us, but I was able to manifest by using some of your Aura and projecting myself. I think we should try to find a way out, but I don't think we should find the one who saved us, they might have some rather useful information regarding our position." **_Will nodded in agreement and walked out the sliding door, almost bumping into a rather tall man with bright red hair with what looked like small horns emerging, pointing behind him, curving to match the curvature of his skull. He had a pair of dull green eyes and a small smile on his slightly tanned face. He had on the same outfit as the one he saw in the forest before slipping into unconsciousness. On his waist was a katana set in a black sheath with what looked like a trigger on the underside of it. The man, upon seeing Will about to bump into him, swiftly moved out of the way, balancing a tray with two cups and tea pot resting on its surface.

"Excuse me young man, but I don't think you should be up and moving quite yet. Please, sit with me." He said, moving to the center of the room and set the tray down on the floor and sat down cross-legged beside it. Will followed his example and sat down across from the red haired samurai, as he thought the man resembled one. Pouring the contents of the tea pot, which turned out to be tea, into both cups and asked. "So, what is your name young mage?"

Will was surprised that the man came close to guessing what exactly Will's semblance was. "A-actually its Illusionist, and my name's Will. If I may ask, what is your name and what happened? How did I get here?" the samurai let out a small laugh. "Adam. Adam Taurus. And I found you I the woods on the brink of death, so, I took you here to rest. Welcome to my home." His deep green eyes twinkled "I witnessed the fight and the spell you had cast, so I sat in the shadows and watched what happened. I myself practice the Iaido fighting style, but I'm sorry your team abandoned you like that. Now I have a proposition for you, come and be my partner. The work I do is dangerous and my last partner had abandoned me too. So what do you say Black Wolf?"

Will was genuinely surprised that Adam had recognized him. "H-How did you know?" Will questioned. "I have my sources." Will thought for a moment on his offer. On one hand, he could decline and leave Vale and head to Vacuo and start anew. On the other hand, this man most likely would not turn his back on him like his team had. "I accept, but there is a problem. All of my gear is back at the town of Split and I need to retrieve it." Adam nodded his head at his proposal.

"Yes, I understand, I could accompany you if you wish. You never know when there might be danger around the corner and with your recent problem, an extra hand is always helpful." Will thought on this for a second. Shade decided to butt into his thoughts. _**'Hmmm, he seems trustworthy enough, but can we trust him?' **__'Only time will tell Shade. But if we are going to earn his trust, we have to tell him about you. Can you manifest?' __**'Hmm, yes, give me a second.' **_

Will felt his aura drain fast as a shadowy orb appeared out of thin air beside him and slowly made the form of Shade. Adam did not seem fazed by the form appearing. "Ah, I see you have a trick up your sleeve Will. Is this just an illusion of yours or something else?" He questioned. _**"Hello Adam, my name is Shade, I am what you would call a second conscience of Will's. If we are going to trust each other then I might as well reveal myself." **_Adam nodded. "I see, well I'm sorry to say that I will not be sharing my past or secrets at this time. Now, shall we get going?"

It turns out that Adam did not live too far from Split. His home was located on a large hill about two miles away from the border town. They arrived after walking for a small bit. Adam had given him a black robe to help hide his identity. The tall Iaido samurai wore one exactly the same and walked right beside Will as they made their way to the inn his former team was staying in.

They arrived soon and walked around to the side of the building, stopping next to the window to the room Weiss and Ruby were staying in. Peeking in, he saw that the room was thankfully empty, but he could hear voices too muffled to make out coming from Yang and Blake's room. He tried opening the window, which thankfully was unlocked and quietly slipped inside. He immediate grabbed his laptop and its gear and shoved it into his bag. He heard the door to the room next door open just as he was jumping out the window where Adam was waiting. He and Adam sprinted away, hearing the angry voices of Weiss and Yang behind them, screaming for them to stop. Will ignored them and kept sprinting, soon hitting the town gates and losing the two, who were shooting icicles and flaming shotgun shells their way, missing every time, in the forest.

They emerged after hiding in the forest, waiting on the two to quit searching for their targets. They stayed low, observing the area before becoming satisfied that they were safe to head back to Adam's home. Will walked straight to the room he was staying in after they got back and set up the computer with its antenna and solar charger next to the window in the room. He heard the beep from his laptop signaling that he had connection and that it was charging.

Adam walked in and sat a pot of tea on the desk and poured Will a cup. "So, what are you working on?" he asked, looking at Will's screen. "Disabling anyone from finding my location by tracking this computer." Will replied, typing speedily. "I see. Very helpful. Now I do have something to tell you. I am a soldier of the White Fang, although I would rather it revert back to its old, peaceful, way and not this… monstrosity." He stopped to examine Will's reaction, which was surprisingly stoic. "I hope you understand that I am not forcing you to go on these missions with me, but it would be welcome to help keep the missions non-lethal with your skills." Adam said, taking a drink of his tea.

"I see. I support the way you think and your wishes, but I am not ready to re-engage in certain…activities just yet. I hope you understand." Adam nodded at this. "Of course. I know what it's like to lose someone you care for." Adam got up and walked to the door with his cup in hand. "I will leave you too your business, Good night." With that, he left and closed the door behind him and left Will deep in thought on who had taken him in.

Sometime late into the night he woke up to a near silent tapping sound at his window. He sat up and saw Blake there with a worried look on her face. Not wanting to deal with his ex-teammate, he pulled out a pair of earphones from his bag and put them on, the shuffle on his scroll landing on I burn by the Achieve Men. He gave Blake a scowl and saw her eyes water up as he laid back down, ignoring the traitor at the window. He cast an illusion which caused his aura to flare pure black before filling the room with an inky darkness, making it impossible to see, but would dissipate after Will fell asleep. He did so soon after from aura exhaustion from the spell, which drained his energy like crazy. He just let the music play as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ah, finally done with this exciting new chapter. I know it's been a while but I needed time to plan this one out and as you can see, I have some exciting things planned for the future. So please leave a review and Follow/Favorite if you have not already. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
